Bundle of Joy
by darveyisfate
Summary: She was happy as she's never been since her and Harvey decided not to run away from their feelings anymore and finally slept together the night of Mike and Rachel's wedding day. Everything was going as they want it to go so far. Until.. She found out that she was pregnant. [Set after 7.16]
1. Chapter - 1

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I decided to write a fic where Donna is pregnant with Harvey's baby since the "pregnancy" spoiler lol. I don't think she's the pregnant one nor I want her to be just yet but it inspired me to write so here I go! Also wanted to let you guys know that it's my very first fic so it's kinda stressing but oh well. Anyways hope y'all like it! Oh and I'd love to read your reviews. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

She woke up with the feeling of something heavy around her waist, slowly opening her eyes and smiling as she met the eyes that were staring down at her. It's been two weeks since he was the first thing that she sees in the morning. Most definitely the best two weeks of her entire life. And she was getting used to it already. "Were you watching me sleep?" Murmuring.

"I was just patiently waiting for you to wake up." Tucking one of her auburn locks behind her ear.

She giggled, running her left hand up and down his arm. "Um, I was gonna ask you.. if you've told Mike about us yet?" Looking up into his eyes.

"Well, not actually.. Have you told Rachel?"

"No, I didn't wanna interrupt their honeymoon." Grinning.

He nodded, "It's fine, we have all the time to tell them." Smiling as his gaze fell on her lips that he's been aching to kiss since he woke up.

"That's right." Smiling in the same way he does.

"Also I don't want him to know yet." He continued. "I'm not ready for all the 'I told you's' and 'Thank God's' or 'About damn time's'. He'll probably overreact like a ten year old." Rolling his eyes.

She chuckled in return before straightening up and leaning on her elbow. "He has a point though." Rising her brows.

"Yeah but, well, _it was worth the wait_." Cupping her right cheek before starting to pul her down for a kiss.

She smirked down at him before leaning into the kiss. After a slow, heated kiss she abruptly pulled back, frowning with the sudden nausea that just hit her.

Harvey gave her a concerned look before she suddenly moved away the sheets above them and got out of the bed. He sat up straight as he watched her ran to the bathroom. "Donna?" Going behind her as she closed the door behind her back.

She started throwing up, hearing the knocks on the door, hands against the wall.

"Donna, are you okay?" Asking behind the door.

She reached for the toilet paper and cleaned her mouth before she threw it in the toilet and flushed.

Turning around, "Uh- Yeah, I'm fine." Opening the door for him to step in.

"Did you just throw up? How is it being fine?" Moving away the hair on her face and cupping her cheeks.

She gave him a fake smile. "It's probably the food we ate last night or something, nothing important." Trying to convince him.

He watched her face, "I told you we should stop eating from that shitty Thai place." Frowning as he kept brushing her cheeks with his thumbs.

She rolled her eyes in return. "Come on Harvey, don't pin the blame on that food. You and I both know it tastes great, besides you love it." Raising her shoulders in protest.

She then decided to change the subject when she realized that Harvey didn't change his expression even a bit. "Come on, we're gonna be late." Giving him a quick kiss on the lips before she started walking away to change into her work clothes.

.

It's been two busy weeks since Mike and Rachel left the firm. New attorneys, a new managing partner.. It's been hard to get used to working with new people.

Katrina showed up at Donna's office. "Hey, Donna. Wanna get some coffee?"

She tilted her head up as she smiled at her. "Oh hey, Katrina. Sure, let me just finish this before." Finishing whatever she was doing on her computer before standing up. As she was making her way towards the door she suddenly felt like the whole room was literally spinning around her. Rushing to hold onto the table to remain her balance, placing her other hand on her forehead. She heard Katrina's voice then, coming closer to her. "Donna, are you okay?"

She forced herself to smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little dizzy."

"You sure? Do you want me to get you something or do you wanna go home?" Holding onto her arm, making her sure she's here for her.

She tilted her head up as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "No, I'm okay. It's just- It's been a long week, all I need some rest and I'll be better," giving her another fake smile as she tried to convince her that she's fine. "Let's go."

She had no idea what was going on with her. She wasn't sick nor hangover. She wasn't that tired nor food poisoned. She actually even thought that this might be because of that Thai food as Harvey said. She was just gonna wait for a little more and if it keeps happening, she was gonna see a doctor.

She immediately made her way to the chair as they stepped into the kitchen. Sitting down as Katrina was making their coffees. "How do you like your coffee?"

Donna waited for a moment before answering. "I think I'll get a tea," turning her head to her. "Do you know what helps nausea?"

"So you're feeling sick too?" Pouring the hot water into the cup.

"Not right now, but I've been throwing up the whole morning." Sighing. "And now all this dizziness.. I might actually got food poisoned or something."

She then felt Katrina's gaze on her. "Um, Donna, it's really not my place to say this but-"

Donna figured what she was gonna say, "No- I mean no, I don't think it's possible." Cutting her off.

Katrina hold out the cup for Donna as she gave her a concerned look.

"I'm just saying you might be. Take a test just in case, so we can know for sure." Sitting down across from her.

She realized it made Donna uncomfortable and she reached for her hand as she kept talking. "Come on, don't worry it's probably nothing." Giving her a warm smile. "But we have to know for sure." Looking into her eyes. Donna could nod in return.

She felt the panic kicking in then. It might be nothing as she said but what if it wasn't? She haven't even thought about that possibilty.

She heard Katrina's voice again. "Okay, now I better go before Louis starts yelling my name all around the firm." Standing up before Donna let out a short chuckle. "Let me know when you take the test." Squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, Katrina." Smiling up at her before she turned around and left the kitchen.

Donna was all alone now. Alone with her scary thoughts. She thought there was no point of wasting any more time so she stood up and made her way back to her office.

.

It was 7 pm, almost everyone left the firm and Donna haven't seen Harvey all day. She reached for her phone, wanting to text Rachel about it. She then threw it on the table again, not wanting to disturb her. She was just walking around her office, pacing back and forth, anxiety kicks in again. She thought she should try to focus on work for awhile and she sat down her chair with that thought. There was nothing to be worry about yet though she couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities. And since trying to focus on work didn't work either, there was only one way to get rid of this feeling, she thought. And that is, taking the test and finding out the truth. It was better than eating herself alive. She then reached for her purse and stepped out of her office.

When she made it to the elevators she came across Harvey as the elevator's doors opened. He smiled when he saw _his_ redhead. "Hey." Greeting her.

"Hey." Trying to smile.

She felt his hand reaching for hers as he kept talking. "Where are you heading to? I was just gonna get a file from my office. And then I thought we could have dinner at my place." Brushing her hand with his thumb, ignoring the people around them.

"I- Uh-" Here comes the panic again. "I just have to do something real quick. How about we meet at your place afterwards?"

He was actually curious but he didn't want to keep on at her. "Okay then. I'll see you there."

"See you." Smiling before he let her hands go.

And then there was this awkward moment when they couldn't decide whether they should kiss or not. Then they decided not to since this thing between them was just new and they thought it's better to keep it as a secret for a little while. So she got into the elevator and left.

.

She found herself sitting on the toilet pan as she waited for the test result. She was dripping cold sweats and internally praying that she's not pregnant. Not that she doesn't like kids or that she doesn't want one eventually, but it was too soon for that. It's been only two weeks since Harvey and her started this relationship and she thought to herself what if he wouldn't want this resbonsibility. Or what if the baby would be the only reason he was being with her and what if they'd get bored each other so soon. These are the things that she has always been witnessed. She was scared to death. Even the idea of it was giving her a headache. She then decided not to think about it or she was gonna pass out right there.

She heard the alarm that she set a couple minutes ago was ringing. She took a deep breath as she stood up and started walking towards the pregnancy test that was laying next to the sink. She took the test and hold it between her fingers. She took a last deep breath before looking at it. _And there she goes._

She couldn't believe what she saw. She didn't wanna believe. She was looking at two _freaking_ lines. _Shit._

She felt her hands started shaking as she threw the test into the sink. She looked in the mirror, trying to take deep breaths. _It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay.._ trying to calm herself down. She then couldn't hold back her tears. A couple of tears dripped into the sink as she tilted her head down. She was still trying to breathe as she kept crying. She was having a baby. _Harvey's baby._ That was something that she always dreamed of. But not like that. Not this soon. Everything was happening so fast.

Then she felt the sudden urge to tell Rachel about it. She walked out of the bathroom as she made her way to get her phone. She then thought it wasn't the best time to tell her about it as she held her phone in her hands that were still shaking. Not after awhile she heard her phone ringing. _Harvey._ She tried to stop her crying as she sniffed. She quickly wiped away her tears before she picked up the phone.

"Hey, when are you coming?"

"Um, I was just about to leave the house. I'll be there in 20." Sniffing.

"Is everything okay?" He asked since he realized her voice was thinner and something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah, yeah everything is just fine." Lying.

He could tell that she wasn't being straight with him but he thought they could talk about it once she gets there.

"Okay then see you." He said before hanging up the phone.

She now had to get herself together and leave the house. She also needed to find a way to tell Harvey about this but she had no earthly idea how to do it. All she could do was praying that things won't go wrong as she thought. _It's gonna be okay._ She thought to herself one last time before she left the house.

.

He made his way to the door when he heard the doorbell. "Hey." greeting her as he opened the door. Donna stepped forward in his embrace to give him a kiss.

"Hey." Kissing her back as he kept her close, shutting the door with his other hand.

"I missed you. Haven't seen you all day." Tightening his hold around her waist.

"Missed you too." She smiled warmly, slowly pulling back now. She saw that he already prepared the dinner. "So what are we eating? I'm starving." She said as she made her way to the table, more like running away from him because she was barely controlling her emotions at that moment.

He followed her, letting out a short laugh. Not realizing any changes in her actions yet.

She tried to hide how she actually feels as they sat down for dinner. That how scared she was. She could just start sobbing right there any moment.

"So how was your day?" Looking into her eyes across from her since he knew something was off but couldn't understand what yet.

"It was good." Avoiding the eye contact.

He took the wine bottle to pour it into her glass. But she put her hand over the glass and shaked her head. "Um, no thanks. I think I won't drink tonight." Smiling nervously.

He put the bottle back its place, giving her a questioning look. "I thought it was your favorite?"

"I just don't feel like drinking tonight." Still avoiding his eyes.

He watched her face for a while before finally breaking the silence. "Donna, what is wrong?" Trying to look into her eyes.

She tilted her head up, "Nothing- nothing is wrong." Giving him a fake smile.

But he knew her well enough to tell if she's okay or not. He stood up then, walkibg towards her before he kneeled down next to her chair, reaching for her hands. "I think I know you long enough to understand when you lie." Smirking as he raised his brows.

She then chuckled softly, trying to hold back the tears that she knew that was coming.

Harvey rose his free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Tell me." looking into her eyes. She squeezed his hand back and turned to face him. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought she can't go back now, so she decided to tell him everything.

"I-" biting her bottom lip. He then started looking at her in a much more concerned way.

"Donna, you're okay, right?" swallowing.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." Making him sure. She realized the relief on his face. "Okay, then tell me what's wrong." Brushing her hand with his thumb.

"Harvey I... I- I'm pregnant."

 _Holymotherofjesus-_

She watched his face, so afraid of his reaction. He freezed for a while, trying comprehend the words that just left her lips. _Was she serious? Was is really happening?_

He then looked at her pale face, looking down at him so scared that she could start crying any moment. That's when he decided to finally react. "God-" Murmuring.

She couldn't hold back her tears when she saw his lips were curling into a smile.

"God, Donna, I- I don't know what to say- I'm-" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Brushing the tears away from her cheeks before pulling her to his chest for a hug.

She smiled against his chest, hugging him back tightly. He really didn't know what to say. He was happy. Than ever. Even the idea of having a baby with Donna was making him wanna cry of joy. But it wasn't just an idea this time.

Donna was overwhelmed and pregnancy hormones weren't helping anything. "I- I thought you'd freak out a-and wouldn't want this," pulling back. "I was so scared." looking into his eyes.

He cupped her cheeks with his both hands. "Are you kidding? I- I mean yeah, I am shocked, in a good way, and kinda scared since I wasn't ready for it but why wouldn't I want it? Especially with you." Brushing away her tears with his thumbs before he hugged her again.

"God, Donna, I thought something bad happened to you." Brushing her hair.

"It is something bad." Sniffing.

He then pulled back again. "What do you mean?" looking into her eyes.

"Well, I'm having Harvey Specters' baby, another person that will have your genes. This can't be good." She chuckled when she saw him rolling his eyes at her comment. She reached for his hand to squeeze it. "Seriously Harvey, I know you weren't expecting it but thanks for being okay with it, you can't believe how much I'm relieved right now. Smiling so softly.

"Being okay with it? Donna, you just made me the happiest person alive." Scoffing in disbelief before continuing. "I know it was fast but nothing has ever been practical for us anyway. I want to be there, for all of it. We can do this. Everything's gonna be just fine." He promised her before he pulled her face for a kiss, placing his one hand on Donna's abdomen to make sure this wasn't all a dream. Though the baby bump wasn't even noticable yet.

She smiled against his lips as he kept kissing her passionately. He wanted to show her his happiness with his kisses since he couldn't find the right words to describe his emotions right now. Pulling back now.

"Just to make sure, it's mine right?" He asked sarcastically.

She hit his arm playfully as she rolled her eyes at his question and gave him a quick kiss this time.

"So, we're doing it?" Taking a deep breath.

He could now feel the tears in his eyes even though he was sure she couldn't see it. "We are doing it." He answered, leaning into the kiss again. He couldn't get rid of that stupid grin on his face throughout the kiss, couldn't believe he was going to be a parent. He had no idea how to do this, but thank God he still had nine months to figure out.

Her hands were in his hair, kindly brushing it with her fingers. He pulled back, foreheads touching. "I might have an idea to celebrate it," he said. "And it doesn't include alcohol so we're good." looking down at her lips, smirking.

She chuckled softly as she brought her hands around his neck now. "Wanna show me?" She asked, they could have the dinner later, she thought to herself. Biting her bottom lip.

"Gladly." he answered, trying to hide is excitement for this amazing news as he reached for her hand and led her way to the bedroom with that stupid grin on his face. _He really was the happiest person alive._


	2. Chapter - 2

**_Hiiii, I hope you like the story so far eheh. Thank you all for the reviews and don't forget to leave more!_**

 ** _Thank y'all in advance. :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

She woke up to an empty bed. She rolled over the other side, letting out a yawn. She snuggled under the sheets for a couple minutes before she sat straight. She checked the room with her eyes, looking for Harvey. She then moved away the sheets above her and rose to her feet. She was wearing one of Harvey's massive t-shirts since they're way more comfortable than hers. She made her way to the living room. Hair is messy, no pants. She found Harvey in the kitchen as she stepped out of the bedroom. He was busy with something on the kitchen counter. Probably making breakfast, she thought. She watched him from the distance for awhile before she tiptoed through the kitchen.

"Hey." moving closer to him.

"Oh hey, morning beautiful." he said as he kept stirring the eggs in the bowl. She giggled.

"What are you doing?" closing the distance between them. He then turned to face her.

"Making breakfast for you and _our_ little one." he answered before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

He was making blueberry pancakes since he knew it was her favorite. She climbed on the kitchen counter and let her bare legs fall as he moved forwards the fridge.

"Hey, how about we invite Mike and Rachel over for a dinner this weekend?" she asked, swinging her legs from the counter. He then turned to face her. Giving her a questioning look as he left the blueberries on the counter and made his way to her.

"Where did it come from?" coming to between her legs, hands on her back.

"I don't know. It's been a month since we found out we're having a baby and they still don't know about it. I thought we could tell them over dinner." wrapping her hands behind his neck.

His lips curled into a smirk before he answered. "Well, I'm pretty sure they're still not over the fact that we're together. Give them some time."

She let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes. And he spoke again, not giving her a time to answer. "Did you tell anyone yet anyway?"

"Um, I told Katrina since she's the one who made me take the pregnancy test. Apart from that, I didn't tell anyone, what about you?" she asked, hands slowly brushing the back of his neck.

"Nope. I was gonna tell Louis but then I thought if I tell him before I tell Mike, he'd kill me, so." it was his turn to laugh.

"You know they're gonna kill us for telling them this late anyway." pulling his face up to her.

"Nah, they're gonna be fine since it's about a baby." he smirked, looking at her lips.

She smiled cheekly at him before lowering her head and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Not so long after, she pulled back. "So are we doing this or what?"

"However you want ma'am." he answered still looking at her lips, dropping his hands over her hips. She then smiled again before she answered. "Good, then I'll call them later today."

.

She came across Samantha as she stepped out of the toilet cabin. Samantha watched her face. "Threw up again?" making her way to the counter to freshen her make up.

"Uh, yeah." Donna answered, trying to avoid the eye contact as she walked towards the other sink. "I hope everything is fine." she spoke as she was doing her mascara. She then kept talking as she put it into her small toilet bag. "I know I'm new here and no one seems to like me so far but-"

Donna cut her off, smiling nervously. "What, no, I mean I like you, why wouldn't-" It was Samantha's turn to cut her off. "No Donna, you don't have to lie. It's obvious but," exhaling. "I'm sure we'll get through this." turning her body to face her. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, that whatever you're going through, good or bad, I'm here." smiling warmly.

They never got a chance to have a real conversation after they met since they all were busy with new cases. But what Samantha said now, made her heart soft. She immediately smiled her back. Sincerely this time.

"Thank you, Samantha. It means a lot." she answered. She then made her way to the door to go back to her office. "See you around." leaving Donna on her own.

She froze for a moment and thought about what Samantha just said. It was kind. She was actually warming towards her. She smiled to herself one more time as she threw the tissue in the bin and walked out of the bathroom.

Harvey was sitting in his office, trying to focus on the files that lay in front of him. Alex was sitting right across from him while he was telling some boring stuff about this new case. Harvey was hearing his voice but not listening to him since her mind was somewhere else. He then saw _his_ redhead passing by his office. He knew she was coming from the bathroom and probably threw up again. He was worrying about her though he knew it was completely normal. He just couldn't help it.

He then heard Alex's voice getting louder as the readhead disappeared from his sight.

"Harvey? Harvey?!" he almost shouted. Harvey suddenly turned his face to him. "Yeah- What?" he answeed.

"Are you even listening to me?" talking in a annoyed tone. "What's going on with you lately? You have to focus, you know how important this case is." he said. "Yeah I know. You're right, I'm sorry. Let's keep going." he answered as he looked at him, not changing his serious expression.

About an hour later, Harvey showed up at Donna's office, glancing over her from the distance. She was talking to someone on the phone, her back turned to him. It was something work related, he thought, so he didn't interrupt till she hang up.

"Okay thanks. Talk to you later." she said before she hung up the phone.

She then felt two hands around her waist and hopped off a bit as she turned her body to him. "Harvey, what are you doing here? You scared me." reaching for his hands on her waist. "Don't scare a pregnant woman like this." chuckling softly.

He smiled as he pulled her closer to him. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just came by to check on you." growing serious. "Feeling sick? Or craving anything? I can just get you-"

"Harvey no." she cut him off. "Thank you but I'm fine." reaching for his tie and fixing it. "Besides I thought you had an important case, stop worrying about me and deal with that first."

He narrowed his eyes. "Okay that thing you just said there is basically impossible for me. But I think I better do the dealing with the case part as soon as possible." letting out a sigh.

"Yep, exactly." bringing her hands on his shoulders, kindly pushing him away. "Now, go kick some asses." she said with a grin. "And I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight." he answered with the same grin as hers and walked out of her office.

.

She turned the key in the lock and opened the door to his apartment. She got his keys though she didn't move in yet. They actually haven't even talked about it since she was basically living here anyway.

She knew Harvey wasn't home yet so she didn't bother the call his name or look around for him. She took off her high heels and kicked them away as she made her way to the bedroom. She then started getting rid of every single piece of cloth on her and stepped into bathroom to take a quick shower.

When she's done showering, she turned off the tap, stepping out of the shower and made her way to the bedroom again. She wore her underwears before she wear some comfortable t-shirt of Harvey's and some shorts that show her long beautiful legs. She then made her way back to the living room and literally threw herself on the couch, turning the TV on.

After a couple minutes, she heard Harvey opening the door as she kept watching the TV. He smiled when his eyes met his beautiful redhead laying on his couch. "Hi there." he greeted.

She sat up straight as she answered. "Hey." smiling softly when he made his way to her.

"How was work?" she asked as he threw his jacket on the couch and leaned into her. "I don't wanna talk anything related to work right now." he said before capturing her lips in his. "I just. Wanna. Be. With. You." he spoke between the kisses and sat right next to her. He then brought his head to her stomach and left a small kiss on there too. "And with our little one here." he spoke again.

She chuckled and cupped his cheek as he moved his head up to face her again. "Look at you. When did Harvey Specter get so soft?" giggling.

"I think I'm doing it unconsciously when I'm around you." he answered as he leaned in to give her another kiss. She smiled against his lips as he kept kissing her softly.

The kiss got more passionate after awhile. Her hands in his hair, brushing it with her fingers when he dropped his hands on her hips from her waist. His lips making their way to her collarbone through her neck. Leaving soft but hot kisses on there. He smirked when he felt her hands was trying to undo his shirt. He then slowly started climbing top of her as she leaned back on the couch, finally getting rid of the shirt as she undid all the buttons, throwing it on the ground.

His hands were now under her t-shirt, brushing her soft skin with his fingers as he started pulling it up to get rid of it. She pulled back for a second so he could take it off. He threw the t-shirt somewhere near them as he stared at her before capturing her lips again in a heated kiss. He then pulled back to speak, foreheads still touching.

"I missed you."

She chuckled in return. "We were together literally the whole day, Harvey." looking at his lips as she kept brushing his cheeks with her thumbs.

"It's not the same. What's the point of being together as long as I can't touch you?" tucking her hair behind her ear. "Well, I'm sorry that we have to be professionals."

"You know, we don't have to. I could just lift you up and pin you against the wall and-" she cut him off. "Oh shut up." letting out a laugh before she pulled his head down to meet his lips again on the verge of finishing what they started.

.

"Babe, have you seen my earrings?" stepping out of the bedroom. "Uh, no." he answered from the kitchen as he almost finished making the dinner.

It was finally the weekend, the day Mike and Rachel were coming over. They were both excited to finally share the good news with them. She walked through the kitchen, getting closer to him. "Are you done yet?" she asked. "Yes." turning off the oven. He then turned around, closed the distance between them and pulled her body to his. "Are you excited?"

"Well, I'm actually more scared of their reaction. We should've told them earlier." smiling nervously.

"Come on, they'll be so happy that they'll even forget to be mad at us about it. Trust me." grinning.

"I hope so." she answered before she rose onto her feet to kiss him on the lips.

Not so long after, they heard the doorbell ringing. Both pulling back. "Here we go." he said as he held her hand and made their way to the door.

He opened the door, stepping back so they could get inside. "Heeey!" Rachel said right before she hugged Donna. "Oh my God, hi, I missed you guys." resting her head on Rachel's shoulder as she saw Mike giving Harvey a hug as well.

Rachel then pulled back. "We missed you guys too." now reaching for Harvey to give him a hug too. It's been one and a half month since they haven't seen each other. It also has been so hard to get used to not having them around since they used to see each other every single day for seven years.

Mike spoke as she pulled back from Donna's hug and turned to Harvey again. "It's nice to see you, Batman." grinning. "Nice to see you too, Robin." he answered with the same grin.

"Let's get inside then." Donna spoke as she led their way to the living room.

.

"... Then he found out that Rachel and I are actually married." Mike said as they all burst into laughter after the story he just told. "Damn, that must be so embrassing." Donna anwered as she kept laughing.

They were almost finished with the dinner but Donna and Harvey still haven't told them the news yet. They acutally even forgot about it for awhile since they were having a great time together. Rachel then spoke again. "Seriously Donna, you haven't drank even a sip of wine tonight. We haven't seen each other for so long, come on, we should be having fun." smiling as she narrowed her eyes questioningly.

"Uh, yeah, that's actually why we invited you over tonight." sharing a look with Harvey. "What do you mean? That you stopped drinking?" Mike asked, furrowing his brows.

She let out a chuckle. "No- I mean yes. At least for the next 8 months." she finally told them, looking into their eyes as she waited for them to get it. Harvey was now looking at them too. There was this awkward moment of silence before they got what was Donna talking about.

"Oh God." Rachel reacted first as she looked into Donna's eyes to confirm her thought. Mike broke the silence this time. "Wait, are you saying what I'm thinking?" he asked, looking at Donna first, then turning his face to Harvey with the same confused expression. Donna then nodded, smiling at them cheekly.

Rachel brought her hand to cover her mouth. "Oh my God, Donna I'm-" she couldn't even finish her sentence because of the shock and the excitement she just felt. Mike then stood up to give Harvey a hug. "Congratulations man!" tapping his back.

"Thank you." smiling cheekly as Donna.

Rachel then decided to do the same since she was speechless. She got on her feet as she made her way to the other side of the table to give Donna a hug. "Donna, I- I can't believe this, congratulations! I'm so happy for you two." hugging her tightly."

"Thank you, Rachel." pulling back from her hug and laughing at her reaction.

She made her way back to her chair when Mike spoke again. "I can't believe mom and dad having another child." he joked. "Oh shut up, we're not your parents. You make me feel old." Harvey answered before Donna let out another laugh.

"That's because you are, oldman." giggling when he saw him rolling his eyes at his comment.

"So how far along are you?" Rachel asked excitingly. Donna's smile then turned into a nervous one, sharing a look with Harvey. "Um.. A little longer than a month." she answered shyly.

"A month? You knew this for a month and haven't told us?" her eyes are wide open.

"Uh- I was going to but-" Rachel cut her off while she was trying find an excuse. "It's okay, I'm so happy right now that I can't even have a go at you." rolling her eyes, smiling. Harvey then gave Donna a 'I told you' look.

Donna let out a relief sigh before she spoke. "So since we are all over with it too, let me just clear up the table so we can go back to having a good time and your funny Seattle stories." she said, giggling as she stood up to take the dishes to the kitchen. Rachel stood up after her. "Let me help you." reaching for the glasses on the table.

.

It was almost 12 am now and Rachel was slowly getting drunk on too much wine. Mike didn't drink much since he was going to be the one who'll drive them to the airport.

"Okay guys, I think we better go now." Mike said, grinning at his drunk wife. "Ugh, I wish you could stay more." Donna answered as they all got on their feet. "Me too, but our flight is in 45 minutes. So maybe next time."

They all started walking towards the door then. "Yeah and next time we should give Rachel fruit juice instead of alcohol." Harvey joked. "Oh you shut up. I drank for two since Donna can't drink, okay?" holding onto Mike's arm. Donna then let out a laugh. "Yeah sounds fair."

Harvey opened door for them before hugging them one last time. "Gonna miss you guys. But I have lots of asses to kick in Seattle so, till next time." Mike spoke as they stepped out of the apartment. "Goodbye, Mike." Donna answered, chuckling softly. "Bye Donna, oh and can't wait to meet the Little Specter here." he said as he reached for Donna's abdomen.

"Awh, I'm sure Little Specter can't wait to meet you either." smiling. Harvey actually found it cute and smiled at the two of them.

"So, see you guys later." Mike said one last time. "Byeeee." Rachel said right after him.

They laughed at her. "Bye guys." Harvey said before he closed the door behind them. Immediately turning to his redhead and pulling her body to his. "I had a good time." smiling, hands wrapped around her waist.

"Me too." wrapping her hands around his neck as she brushed the back of it with her fingers.

"So, what now?" smirking."

Now, all I want is curl up next to you in the bed and have a good, looong sleep." letting him know how tired she is. "Oh well, I thought you'd say something else but this sounds pretty good too." still smirking. She rolled her eyes at his answer since she knew what he was talking about.

She then held his hand, leading their way to the bedroom. "And maybe you can even sing me to sleep." stepping into the bedroom. "Oh you wish."

"Oh yeah? You better get used to it as soon as possible, Specter. Cause I'll make you put our little one in bed every night." she teased him, smirking.

He softened with her answer. He loved even the sound of it and was already growing impatient for those days to come. He then turned to face her, bringing his hands to her cheeks, brushing them with his fingers. "Sounds like plan." smiling before he gave her a short but heated kiss on the lips.

They both got in the bed then, hugging each other and trying to fall asleep with the feeling of each other's warm breaths on their skins. He brushed her soft auburns with his free hand till they both fell asleep. _It was one hell of a good day._


	3. Chapter - 3

**_Hey everyone! I really hope you're enjoying the story so far. Here's a brand new chapter for y'all. Please let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews! :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_**

"We can't go on the trial without an evidence." Alex told Harvey while they were both standing in his office.

"I know." Harvey answered with a considerate expression, looking at his feet.

"So what do we do now?" trying to have an eye contact with him.

Harvey then tilted his head up. "I don't know, Alex. This bastards are so smart that I don't even know what to do this time." he answered in a desperate tone.

They were working on this case for two weeks now and the opposite side was so powerful that making even Harvey have hard times. And right now was one of them. Alex didn't know what to say then. Or more like decided not to say anything.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Harvey said. "Let's just go home and get some rest. We'll chew over it better tomorrow." not wanting to deal with this shit anymore.

"Okay, whatever you say." Alex answered, placing the files on the coffee table and making his way to the door. "Night, Harvey." he said before he left his office.

He decided to organize the files on his table before he leaves the office. Not so long after, he heard high heels clicking coming through his office. He then tilted his head up to look who was that and suprised when he saw it was his redhead.

"Donna, it's late, why didn't you go home?" walking towards her.

"I only just finished my work." she smiled when he closed the distance between them, reaching for her waist as he pulled her to him.

"You shouldn't tire yourself. You can even go home in afternoons from now on, like you're pregnant so no one is gonna say anything." he said, grinning.

"Oh yeah? Well I think I should quit the job already, that's easier. What do you say?" she asked sarcastically, brushing his shoulders with her hands.

"I say yes, it's a great idea." chuckling.

"We both now that's not gonna happen anytime soon, Specter." looking draggers at him.

"Well, it was worth the shot." smirking down at her before he leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Let's go home."

Her smile turned into a nervous one then. "Uh, actually I wanted to talk to you about something." looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked when he realized the sudden change in her expression.

"I was going to ask you if you have time to come to the doctor's appointment with me tomorrow evening? I mean I know you have this case and everything but-" she said before he cut her off.

"I can make time for you, Donna. What is it?" giving her a concerned look.

She exhaled for a moment before she started talking. "So last time I went to the doctor for the ultrasound, he told me something about our baby." realizing how concerned his look just became. "He told me that everything was just fine except for one area of concern that he saw." pulling her hands back from his shoulders.

"What's that?" he asked quickly, getting even more worried every single second.

"He showed me a dark spot on the ultrasonographic, just behind the placenta." she answered. "And when I asked what is it, he told me it's too early to say for sure, but that he would be concerned if it were a blood clot." struggling to keep talking now.

"Which means?" Harvey asked, frowning his brows.

"He said it could be an early sign of placental abruption." she answered. "But he also said it could be nothing." she said as if that makes the situation any better.

Harvey froze for a moment then. "It- It could be nothing?" he asked, swallowing.

"Yeah, but he said that giving our age, they're gonna keep a close eye on that." she answered as she kept looking into his eyes, waiting for a reaction.

He then pulled back. "When- When did you go to that appointment?" feeling the panic kicking in.

"Two weeks ago." she answered in a guilty tone, knowing she should've told him something like this before.

Harvey felt his whole body started burning then, feeling a different kind of fear he's never felt before. He felt the sudden urge to take his jacket off but he didn't act on it. "And you're telling me this only now?" he asked in a louder tone, frowning as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean you were too busy with this case that I-" she couldn't even finish her sentence when he cut her off. "Screw the case, Donna." he almost shouted. "Do you really think I care about my job more than you or my child?" he said with the same tone.

Donna then frowned her brows too. "Well Harvey, we both know how careless you can get about anything else when it comes to your job." she answered, loudly.

"Oh yeah? Do you really think so?" he shouted this time, still frowning.

"Yes, Harvey. I do think so. Isn't that the exact same reason why did we get together after 13 freaking years? Because you cared about your job more than anything that you couldn't even see how I feel about you?" she stormed out, knowing the tears were on their way.

"Wha- Are you really bringing up that shit right now? Like seriously?" he asked, knowing what she said was actually true. And it only fucked up this situation even more.

"You know what, just forget it. I don't wanna have this argument with you right now." she said with a lower tone now and quickly made her way to the door and stepped out of his office before he could even protest. Leaving Harvey on his own though she knew he was probably feeling as shitty as she was. But she couldn't go back now, not until they both calm down and have an actual conversation instead of yelling at each other.

She was overwhelmed and didn't even bother to hold her tears back anymore. Like worrying about her baby wasn't enough, now she just had an argument with Harvey. She was now walking towards the elevators as she just wanted to get out of here, needing fresh air.

She then saw Samantha waiting in front of one of the elevators to go home when she finally got there. She immediately wiped away her tears, trying not to reveal that she was just crying. Samantha turned her face to Donna when she heard some high heels clinking was coming closer.

"Hey, Donna." walking towards Donna when she realized something was wrong with her at once. Donna couldn't even respond since she knew Samantha could understand something was wrong even from her tone. Trying to avoid the eye contact with her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Samantha asked, bendig her head as she tried look into her eyes.

She then couldn't hold back her tears as she shaked her head. She wasn't weak at all, but right now she had too much emotions and pregnancy hormones absolutely wasn't helping.

"Hey, come here, let's sit down and you can talk to me if you feel like it." she said as she wrapped her one arm around Donna's shoulders and led their way to a random, closest office.

Once they were in there, Samantha sat right across from Donna, reaching for her hands as she waited for her to calm down. Donna waited for a moment, catching her breath before she started telling Samantha about her pregnancy and the argument she just had with Harvey.

Meanwhile, Harvey was loosening his tie, trying to take it off as he was struggling to breathe. All he wanted was to go after Donna and hold her in his arms, let her know he's here for her. But he knew he can't, considering how mad and overwhelmed she probably was.

He then turned around, coming in front of the windows of his office as he watched the city. He was worried, scared and angry at Donna for not telling him something like this until now.

He didn't wanna go home, knowing probably Donna won't be there tonight. _Damn it._ He said internally as he kept watching the city through his window. Now all he wanted was this fucked up day to be over as soon as possible.

.

"Oh damn." Samantha answered after Donna was done telling her everything. Donna was now more relaxed since she talked to someone. "I can't imagine how you feel right know." she said in a soft tone.

"Yeah, anyways, I screwed things up again as you may can see." looking down at her hands.

"What, no Donna, I understand why you did what you did and you totally have a point." Samantha answered. She then saw nothing changed in Donna's expression so she decided to speak again. "Also even if you were the wrong one here, I'd be on your side anyway since you know, mister pompous ass and I are not big fans of each other's." rolling her eyes.

Donna then couldn't hold back herself and chuckled at her answer. Samantha grinned when she saw her chuckling.

"God." Donna said as she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"And about your baby, I'm sure everything's gonna be alright, okay?" trying to convince her.

Donna nodded before she answered. "Thank you, Samantha. I mean usually Rachel would be the first person that I go to in these kind of times but since she left, it hasn't been easy for me. So thanks for being here even though we couldn't get along at first." smiling.

Samantha smiled back in return. "I know, but we're good now so feel free to come and talk to me anytime you need." she answered.

Donna nodded again. "Now I should probably go home." standing up. "I'm really tired." she said. Samantha stood up right after her. "Well yeah, it was a long day."

They both made their ways to the elevator then. Getting in so they can finally get out of the firm, neither of them saying a word.

"So, I guess see you tomorrow." Donna finally spoke as they got out of the elevator. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she answered, smiling before they seperated their ways to go home.

Donna was obviously not going to Harvey's place. She was gonna go to her own place, wanting some time alone. She then took a cab in order to go home as soon as possible. Getting in and thinking that _everything is gonna be okay,_ as she always does.

Not so long after she was finally home. Closing the door behind her as she took her high heels off and kicked them near as usual. She then tiptoed through her bedroom, turning the lights on. She reached for her dress' zipper as she stepped in the bedroom, pulling down the dress off of her. She walked towards her wardrope, taking a random t-shirt and a pair of shorts to wear.

After she's done with it, she finally got into her bed, kept rolling up one side to another when she couldn't find the warmth of Harvey's body in it. She's been falling asleep in his arms for two months so she got used to it. She then placed her hand on her abdomen, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, missing daddy?" she asked the little baby that was growing inside of her, brushing over her abdomen as she kept talking. "Yeah, me too." letting out a sigh. "Let's try to sleep so we can go see him tomorrow." she said before she closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible.

.

Next day, Harvey was early since it was the trial day and he was checking everything out for the last time. He couldn't get much sleep last night because he was too busy with worrying about Donna and his baby. And the argument they had was making the situation even worse. He know she was going to go to the appointment later today but he had no idea when, so all he could was wait for her to come so he could try to make it up to her and go to the doctor together.

He then realized his redhead coming closer as she was walking towards her office, talking on the phone so she didn't even turned her head to his way. He watched her from the distance until she disappeared from his sight. He didn't wanna wait another mintue to go talk to her. So he stood up before he made his way to the door, leaving his office.

He watched her from the distance for a moment before he stepped in. She was done talking on the phone now so she immediately tilted her up to look the man that just came into her office. "Harvey-"

"Donna-" they spoke at the same time. Donna then stood up. "Yeah, you go."

Harvey stepped forward. "Well, I was just gonna tell you that I'm sorry for-"

She cut him off. "No, Harvey. I am sorry for last night. I know I should've told you something like this before. I mean I know we're in this together so you deserve to know everything." coming closer to him.

Harvey then closed all the distance between them, letting out a relief sigh since he now knew they were on the same page. "You don't have to apologise. I overreacted anyway. I was stressed out because of this case and I took my anger out on you." looking into her eyes, letting her know he's sorry.

She looked down at her feet. "That's fine, I don't want you to apologise either." tucking her hair behind her ear.

They stood there for a moment before he broke the silence again. "So um, when's the doctor's appointment?" realizing the sudden change in her expression when he asked it.

"At 7 pm." looking anywhere else except Harvey.

Harvey nodded then. "Okay, I'll be out of court by then, I'll come and pick you up." trying to look into her eyes.

She finally made an eye contact with her. "You don't have to-" he cut her off before she protests.

"Donna, you just told me we're in this together right? And I'm going to be there for you and our baby." brushing her arms with his hands.

She nodded, eyes full with tears now. Harvey then slowly pulled her to his chest when he realized it, brushing her hair with his one hand as he wrapped his other arm around her waits. "Everything's gonna be okay. Our baby will be fine."

"You can't know that." she answered, shedding a couple of tears in his chest.

"Well, I know she's strong. And I know that she got it from her mom." kissing the top of her head.

She smiled before she pulled back, hands still on his back. "She?" giving him a questioning look.

"Uh, I don't know. It just came out like that." giving her a confused look. "Though I'd want a little you, running around the house." grinning down at her.

She then watched his face, stunned by his words. 'The house', she repeated to herself. She knew they didn't even move in together yet but she also knew they were soon becoming a family. She smiled at the idea of it. "I know I've said this before but, you're going to be an amazing dad."

He softened by her words, leaving his concerns aside for a moment. Smiling softly at her before he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She kissed him back immediately. "We missed you." pulling back now as she placed his hand on her abdomen. He giggled before he gave her a quick kiss again. "I missed you two too."

They interrupted by a sound of coughing then, immediately pulling back as he turned around to see who is it. It was Katrina.

She realized she interrupted something when Harvey and her shared a look. "Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting but.. Donna, I need you with something."

"No no, we were just.." she then decided not to finish her sentence. "Anyways let's go." squeezing Harvey's hand before she left Harvey in her office. He glanced over her behind, smirking before he made his way to his office again. He was feeling way better than this morning and couldn't wait for the evening the come already.

.

After a long, boring day with lots of anxious hours, it was finally 6.30 pm now. She haven't left the firm yet since she knew Harvey will come and pick her up. She checked her watch one more time as she stood in her office.

She then saw Harvey as she was just thinking about him, stepping in the office. "Hey." he greeted before he checked his watch to see if he's late, relieving when he realized he wasn't.

"Hey." she walked towards him, smiling. "How did the trailer go?" she asked.

"How about we talk about it later." reaching for her hands before he pulled her to him. "Now let's go see our baby." giving her a soft smile.

They left the firm together then, Harvey opening the car's door for her before she got in. He walked to other side of the car before he got in too. They were now on their way to the hospital, both nervous and concerned as they were for the past two days.

.

"The heart beat sounds good." the doctor told the woman who sits in front of him, Harvey standing up right behind her. "Kidney, liver, brain, all developing very well." showing them the baby on the ultrasound device. "This is just what we wanna see at this stage." making them relieve a bit more now. They both smiled, Harvey brushing her back.

"So this looks good, looks really good. The dark spot is completely gone which means that it was probably nothing or maybe just the mistake with the scan." Donna started tearing up with his words.

"You and the baby are fine." smiling at her.

Harvey let out a relief sigh before he looked at her, reaching for her hands. Donna couldn't believe this, she was so worried for the past two weeks and this was a huge relief for her. She turned her head to Harvey, looking into his eyes as she smiled. He smiled down at her the same way, bringing her hands to his lips, kissing them softly. She turned her head to the doctor again. "Thank you." she said, her eyes full with tears.

"You're welcome." smiling. "Now I want you to stick to the calcium rich foods, folic acid and I'll see you in a few weeks." informing her before she nodded to him, still smiling because of the good news she just heard.

"Okay so see you later." leaving them in the room alone.

Harvey hugged her from behind. "I told you it was gonna be okay." leaving a kiss on top of her head. She was still speechless so she could only nod, leaning back to his hug, still smiling as she sighed in relief. _Their baby was just fine._

 _._

A few hours later, Harvey was under the sheets, watching his redhead changing into one of his t-shirts. "Damn I'm wearing your t-shirts for two months now that I don't even feel comfortable in mines." climbing into the bed, closing the distance between them.

"Well, maybe it's because you're getting fat?" he joked before she slapped him lightly on the arm. "That's rude!" narrowing her eyes.

He then let out a chuckle. "Don't worry I'm just kidding." smiling cheekly at her. She laid on her elbow, looking down at his lips. "You know I'll actually get fat soon and it's all your fault." she joked.

"Oh yeah?" looking at her lips before he started pulling her to him for a kiss. "However you seemed keen on doing it as much as I was that night." whispering softly against her lips.

She chuckled in return, "Well, I can't deny that I wasn't." smirking down at him before she captured his lips in a heated kiss. Pulling back now, "And I'd very much like to repeat that night." teasing him before she leaned in to kiss him again. He smiled against her lips as she climbed on top of him. Kissing him passionately, hands on his chest, slowly making their way up to his neck. He pulled back to answer, "Sure thing, ma'am." smirking up at her before he suddenly rolled her over on her back, making her chuckle. He glanced down at her then.

"You're so beautiful." tucking one of her auburn locks behind her ear before he captured her lips in his again, hearing her soft giggle against his lips that gives him chills.

He was now convinced that he was living for her giggles and promised himself that he'll live to make her giggle for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter - 4

**_Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them a lot! Also I wanna thank Laura for her helps; I couldn't have done this without you babe!_**

 ** _Well, I hope you like the story so far (as always lol), and I really wanna know your thoughts on this so please don't forget to leave a review! Thank y'all in advance X._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four_**

He woke up to the beautiful view of his redhead laying next to him. Feeling her warm breath on his chest. The sun was only just rising so he figured he woke up before the alarm goes off. he reached for a strand of her hair that was on her face. Tucking it behind her ear, careful not to wake her up. He watched her face for a while, glancing down at the small gap between her lips. He smiled to himself with the idea of having a family with her. Though he was still mad at himself for not seeing What's in front of him for 13 years. He could've had this long ago. On the other hand he was so terrified. Terrified of losing her. Again. Even the thought of it was giving him a headache so he didn't want to think about it, ever. Now all he wanted to think about was how grateful he is for her. How lucky to have her in his life, for being the mother of his child. He knew he can't lose her and he was willing to do everything for not to.

He then straighten up a little, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. Smelling the beautiful scent for a hair as he did it. he knew it was still early but he wanted her to wake up now. To see her soft smile, hear her giggles. he slowly made its way down her nose, leaving a quick kiss on there too before he went for her lips, kissing her slowly.

she was now awoken by his kisses, smiling lazyly before she opened her eyes. "Hey." murmuring between his kisses.

"Oh morning beautiful." smirking as he brought his lips to her neck, slowly making their way to her bare shoulders.

"Stop calling me that when we both know that I look like a mess." still smiling.

He tilted his head up then. "How dare you?" looking into her eyes.

"How dare me? You're the one who's lying." narrowing her eyes.

He frowned his brows, placing his one hand on her abdomen before moving away the sheet above her. He brought his head down there, leaving a soft kiss. "Did you hear that, peanut? Mommy doesn't believe she's beautiful."

It made Donna laugh loudly, she couln't believe the man she turned him into. "Peanut?" rising her eyebrows.

He tilted his head up, not moving away from his place. "Well, she is- uh, or he is the size of a peanut now and since we still don't know the gender, I decided to call it." rising his shoulders before he placed another kiss on there. "You're an idiot." giggling.

Donna brought her one hand in his hair while her other hand reached for her abdomen. "Harvey!" suddenly straightening up on her elbows. He tilted his head then, giving her a concerned look. "Wha-What's wrong?" asking as he checked her abdomen before looking up at her. "Do you feel it?" placing his hand on there. He sat straight, giving her a confused look now.

"Okay, if you mean a kick or something, it's too early for-"

"No you idiot, the baby bump!" she cut him off. "It's noticable!" her eyes wide open.

He brushed over her abdomen. "I think it was there before." grinning.

"Was it? I mean even if it was I'm only just realizing it." sitting straight as she looked down at her abdomen. "God, I really am getting fat."

Harvey let out a laugh at her reaction, closing the distance between them. "You know women's abdomens usually grow up when their pregnant." he said with a sarcastic tone. "I mean you know that was suppose to happen eventually right?" leaving a kiss on her shoulder.

"Yeah but.. Uh, I just didn't realize it's been that long."

It's been three months since she knew she was pregnant and she couldn't say it was her best three months.

Harvey grinned, cupping her cheeks, turning her face to his to look her in the eyes. "You're the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever met." smiling.

"Oh so who's the most beautiful NOT pregnant woman you've met?" she joked, raising her eyebrows.

He didn't even respond to her, only rolled his eyes in return before he leaned in and captured her lips in a heated kiss before pulling back. "Also it better grow faster, I can't wait to meet my peanut." smirking down at her lips.

She chuckled softly at his words, brushing the back of his neck with her fingers before they heard the alarm ringing. Donna turned her back to turn it off. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I think we better leave the bed now." looking into his eyes unwillingly, knowing they both don't want it.

"Do we have to?" kissing her lips before he made its way down to her neck. "Yes, Harvey." she answered breathlessly. "We don't want you to lose another case." she joked before he abruptly pulled back.

"Hey!" frowning his brows. "It was a month ago, stop using it against me."

Donna chuckled at his answer. "Well, we almost never see Harvey Specter losing so I'm gonna enjoy it for a little more." grinning.

Harvey rolled his eyes when Donna gave him another quick kiss. "Come on, we don't wanna be late."

.

It was almost 8 pm now. Harvey, Louis and Donna were in Harvey's office, sitting on the couchs while the two lawyers were looking over their new client's files.

Donna refused to go home alone so she was just watching the two of them working.

"So since we'll be here for a while let's order some food." Louis told the woman who sits next to him. "How about we order sushi from your favorite place?" looking at Donna.

Harvey tilted his head up to see what she was going to say since he knew she can't eat sushi but Louis didn't know about her pregnancy yet.

She shared a look with Harvey, then turned to Louis, can't decide how to answer. "Um, actually, I just ate and I don't feel hungry yet. How about you order from your favorite place?" raising her eyebrows. She was actually telling the truth, she wasn't hungry yet and that was the only excuse she could find.

"Oh, okay then, I'll order something for me and Harvey soon." he seemed kinda confused but didn't act on it as he got back to his work.

Donna was relieved that Louis didn't ask any questions but it also reminded her that they need to tell their friend about it soon.

Shortly after they heard some high heels clinking coming through the office. They all turned their heads to see the woman who just stepped in. It was Samantha.

"Hey slick." walking towards Harvey while she was holing a file in her hand.

"Oh hey, Miss Glarious." taking a slant at her.

Donna then let out a short chuckle. "You two love each other so much, don't you?" grinning up at the blonde woman.

"Oh you have no idea." she smirked down at her before she turned her face to Harvey again.

"I know you hate when I stick my nose into your cases but, I got something about your client and you might wanna check this out." holding out the file for him.

He reached for the file before he put it on the coffee table in front of him, raising his eyebrows in a daze.

"Oh wow, okay, I'll look at it when I'm donw with this, thanks." he immediately got back to his work.

Samantha turned her body to Donna then. "So, how's the baby doing?" smiling.

 _Uh-oh._

Donna bit her upper lip, sharing a worried look with Harvey since they both knew Louis didn't know about it yet and finding it out through Samantha wasn't the best way to tell him.

Louis tilted his head up, looking at Donna before he spoke. "What baby?" looking up at Samantha now.

Samantha's smile disappeared with his question. "You.. don't know?"

"I don't know what?" he asked loudly, looking at Harvey now.

Donna closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that they have no other choice to but telling him now. "Louis I'm.."

Looking down at her hands before turning her head to him. "I'm pregnant." looking into his eyes as she waited for a reaction.

"You're what?" narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, we didn't have a chance to tell you earlier and-"

"Wait, you're pregnant," cutting her off. "and you told Samantha before me?

"Well, actually she kinda learnt it by accident, so." trying to convince him though she knew he had a point.

He waited for a moment before he answered, trying to assimilate the news he just learnt. "Well then, what can I say, I'm happy for you two." smiling at Donna first, then at Harvey.

"Thank you, Louis." Harvey answered when Samantha gave an 'I'm sorry' look to Donna.

Donna nodded, smiling to let her know it was okay.

"Uh, excuse my awkwardness, I mean I always knew this day would come but, just, I didn't expect it this soon." the other lawyer answered, smiling nervously. "Hell I didn't even know you two were officially together."

Harvey smirked at his answer. "We didn't expect it this soon either but," smiling softly at Donna now. "I wouldn't change a thing if I could now."

Donna smiled back at him.

"Congratulations guys!" smiling at the two of them. "Also I'm glad you finally decided to get together before Samantha makes a move towards Harvey." he joked, grinning.

"What?" Samantha answered, frowning her brows.

Donna was biting the inside of her cheek to not laugh.

"I mean, every woman wants to take her chances with Harvey at least once. It wouldn't take you so long before you try it too." keep grinning, enjoying to watch her getting mad.

She breathed out a chuckle in return, slowly making her way towards the door. "If I'd wanna take my chances with one of them, It would be Donna." smirking down at him before she stepped out of the office. Leaving them with a shocked expression.

"Did she just say-?" Louis asked, pointing out his thumb to the door with a confused expression.

"Yep." Donna couldn't stop her smirk now, sharing another look with Harvey.

Louis let out a sigh. "Too much new information for an evening." getting back to his work while Donna kept smirking up in her sleeve.

.

It was now his favorite time of the day. The time when they get home and he gets to watch his redhead changing into his massive t-shirts in front of him.

"Did you know about Samantha?" he looked up at her, sitting on the bedside.

"Uh, no." she smiled. "I mean we never approached that before." turning her body to him.

"But you're lucky that your stubborn ass finally decided to tell me how you feel about me before she takes action." she joked, tiptoeing towards him.

He put his hands on his both sides, inviting her on his lap. "Oh yeah?" raising his eyebrows. "I didn't think she was your type."

She closed the distance between them before she climbed on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And what do you think my type is?" smirking down at him when he brought his hands on her hips.

He narrowed his eyes. "Uh, I don't know," glancing down at her lips. "Someone more.. manly?"

She giggled in return, leaning down. "I guess we'll never know." she teased him before capturing his lips in hers.

The kiss was slow at first, then firmly, and then passionately. She felt his hand on her abdomen before he pulled back a bit.

"How's my peanut?" bringing his one hand on her cheek as his other hand brushed over her abdomen.

She chuckled softly. "Your peanut is fine. Except it makes me crave awkward foods that I used to hate before." rolling her eyes.

He let out a laugh in return. "That explains the jar of pickles that I saw in the cafeteria today."

She ignored his answer and kept talking. "Also the morning sicknesses, oh God, that's absolutely the worst part."

He then tucked her auburn locks behind her ear, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "It will all worth it soon, I promise."

"I sure hope so." smiling at him before she leaned in to kiss him again.

He could smell her beautiful scent as he held the love of his life in his arms, slowly bringing his both hands on her bare legs. He smiled against her lips before pulling back. "I love you." he didn't even hesitate when the three words left his mouth.

She suddenly brought her gaze on his eyes from his lips. Looking down at him with shocked eyes. Not that she didn't know it, but she's never heard him say it before. At least not in this way. Hearing the words from him was totally different. She could now feel the tears in her eyes, but didn't let them fall when she brushed the back of his neck with her fingers.

"I love you too." smiling softly.

He mirrored her smile. "It's passed the baby's bed time, let's get you two in bed."

She chuckled at his sentence before she climbed off of his lap, getting under the sheets as she waited for him to join her. He then got under the sheets too, pulling her to his embrace. He wrapped his one arm around her waist as his other was under her head. "Goodnight." kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Harvey." she answered as she curled up in his embrace, both hands pressed against his chest. Falling asleep as she breathed in his scent. _Her favorite scent in the whole world._

 _._

Harvey opened his eyes with some noise coming from outside the room. He straighten up when he realized his redhead wasn't next to him. Checking the room with his eyes before he turned his head to look at the clock. It was three in the morning. He got on his feet then, making his way to the door. As he stepped out of the room, he saw his redhead sitting on the kitchen counter, her back turned to him. He couldn't see what she was doing since it was dark, and the only thing that illuminates the room was the lights that coming from the open fridge. He started walking towards the kitchen, stopping when he stepped in.

"Donna, what are you doing?" walking towards her as he eyed the ice-cream cub in her hands.

"Oh hey, I was getting some ice-cream. Why are you up?" she answered like there's nothing unordinary.

He closed the distance between them, putting his hands on her both sides, on the counter. "You do realize it's three in the morning, right?" grinning up at her.

"Your child doesn't care." kept licking the spoon in her hand.

He let out a chuckle. "Are we naughty already?"

"Well, I can see who she got it from." raising her eyebrows.

They didn't care which pronous they use anymore. They were just saying what comes to their mouths.

"Savage." he narrowed his eyes before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

He watched her eating the ice-cream for a while before he decided to speak again. "Donna."

"Mh-mhmm?" she didn't even look at him since she was too busy with her ice-cream.

"Will you.. move in with me?" he asked just like that, looking into her eyes as he waited for a reaction.

She froze for a moment, looking down at him, eyes wide open. She slowly remove the spoon from her lips, can't decide what to say. She then decided to break the silence with her chuckle.

He looked up at her with confused eyes, can't understand what she was laughing at nor whether it's a good sign or not. He narrowed his eyes. "Why did you laugh?" smiling with a confused expression.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but.. do you realize you're asking this question to the woman who eats ice-cream in your kitchen in the middle of the night?" grinning.

He mirrored her grin, kinda relieving with her answer since he thought it was positive. Though he needed to make sure if his thought was correct. "Does that mean you will?" raising his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Of course I will, Harvey. I don't even remember the way of my house anymore." she joked, leaning in to kiss him.

He smiled against her lips, kissing her softly before pulling back. "I mean I was scared if it was too soon but hell we're having a baby together." laughing. "And now, when I saw you here sitting on my counter.. well, our counter now, I just couldn't stop the sudden urge to ask you this."

"I'm glad you did." smiling cheekly down at him before she captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

As the kiss deepened, she put the ice-cream aside, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Care to carry me to the bedroom?"

"Do I have to remind you it's passed the three in the morning?" he spoke against her lips.

She smirked down at him. "My hormones don't care." teasing him before he reached for her legs, lifting her up before making their way to the bedroom.

No power could wake him up nor make him do anything this late. But when it comes to his redhead, he could stay awake for days and he wouldn't even realize it.

* * *

 ** _I know it was kinda late but I didn't have time to write whoops. :( Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter, thanks for sticking around, y'all are the best! And maybe leave a review? :)_**


	5. Chapter - 5

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I'm really busy with other stuffs :( But I'm glad I finally managed to upload it eheh. I wanna thank to each one of you for the reviews, they really make my day and give me a motivation to keep writing. (Even though I know I suck, you all are just too kind lol) Aaanyways, I really hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five_**

Donna poured the hot water into the cup while she kept complaining about some pergancy stuffs to Katrina.

"I need to go shopping soon. Can you believe that yesterday my favorite jean didn't fit me?" turning around to hold out the cup for Katrina with an unpleased expression on her face.

"Come on, at least you have that cool, pregnant lady glow." she reached for the cup, smiling.

"Oh, that's sweat. You throw up all morning and you'll have that glow too." raising her eyebrows before she started walking towards the room with her. Not that she was actually sweaty, but throwing up part was completely true.

Katrina couldn't hold back her laugh at her answer this time, both stepping out of the cafeteria. "Well then, let me know when you'll go shopping so I can join you." turning her body to Donna with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Katrina." mirroring her smile.

It's been almost five months now and the baby bump was quite noticable for someone who focuses on her belly. So she was wearing more massive dresses that won't show it off. She thought they could keep it as a secret for a little more.

"Okay, now I've gotta get back to work. See you around." brushing off Donna's shoulder as she walked by her.

"Yeah, see you." giving her another smile before Katrina left. She then made her way to her office, to get back to her own work.

"So how far along she is?" The young lawyer asked Harvey on the other side of the phone.

"Four months and something." leaning back on his chair.

There was this awkward silence now, Mike didn't answer but Harvey could swear that he was thinking of something.

"Mike, I can literally hear you smirking over the phone. What is it?" narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing. It's just.. Well, I thought we made sure that you won't.." coughing. "Donna at my wedding."

"Okay I'm hanging up." he rolled his eyes with annoyance. Knowing that he has a point. However all he wanted to do was rip off that dress since the moment he saw her that night. So he didn't even think about the promise that he gave to Mike.

"Okay okay, wait." letting out a chuckle. "Tell Donna that Rachel and I say hi."

"Will do. I'll talk to you later." hanging up the phone before he saw his redhead walking towards her office. She was as beautiful as when she woke up this morning.

Donna already moved in with him. All of her clothes, shoes and bags were all around the house. It was making him even happier seeing them everyday, reminding himself they were actually becoming a family.

He rose on his feet with a smirk, waiting for her to look at his way. And she did. Smiling when she saw the love of her love glancing over her from his office. She then slowed down, decided to make her way to his office.

"Hey." stepping into his office with a warm smile.

"Hey." closing the distance between them now.

"What are you up to?" bringing her hands against his chest, slowly brushing it with both hands.

"I was just on the phone with Mike. Mostly getting annoyed by him but yeah, he says hi." he reached for her hands on his chest, brushing over them with his thumbs.

"Oh yeah? How did he annoy you this time?" smiling cheekly at him.

"Well, uh, he told some nonsense about you and I.. You know.. Doing it on their wedding day." smirking down at her.

She chuckled hoarsely with the idea of how funny it is that Mike bringing this subject up.

"Well, too much alcohol was running through my veins but I can totally remember it was a pretty good night." teasing him with a grin.

"Yeah, we agree on that." mirroring her grin as he thought about how incredible the night was. Both emotionally and physically.

 _It was hell of a day. Too many emotions even for them. Like being around and trying to resist each other wasn't enough, they had to say goodbye to their friends. Best friends. Their family. But as much as none of them wanted to say goodbye, they all knew that a better life was waiting for them on the other side of the country._

 _When all the hugs and goodbye's came to an end, Harvey insisted to give Donna a ride home._

" _Thanks, Harvey."_

 _They were now standing outside of her apartment, like the last time he came here to get her back._

" _Of course. Now promise me you won't think about them all night and go straight to bed." smiling at her knowing she probably won't be able to sleep tonight._

" _I'll try my best." smiling up at him. "Okay, goodnight then."_

" _Goodnight, Harvey." giving him a fake smile before he turned around, not wanting him to leave._

" _Harvey." making him stop by her soft voice. Just like the last time. He turned around again, waiting for her to say something._

" _Do you wanna come in?" Looking at him innocently while her eyes were literally begging him to do so. She already knew that they both can't sleep tonight. At least they could spend it with each other. With the only thing that they have left._

 _His lips curled into a smile with her question. He wouldn't turn back her this time. "Sure." He walked towards the door before stepping in and shutting down the door behind them._

" _So, how many days_ _will it take you to miss Mike and come cry to me?" She joked as she hold out the wine glass for Harvey._

" _Ha-ha funny." He rolled his eyes, reaching for the glass before Donna seated next to him on the couch._

" _He'll be the one who'll miss me, you'll see." Smirking at her. "I'll miss him only because there won't be anyone who'll vote us to get together as Mike and Rachel used to do." Smiling to let her know he's joking._

 _But her smile slowly faded with that sentence even though she knew it was a joke. But these kind of jokes wasn't funny anymore when it comes to the two of them. He looked into her eyes, frowning his brows when he realized the sudden change in her expression._

" _Uh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I mean you said things are between us-"_

" _I know what I said, Harvey," cutting him off. "It's just.. I'm not sure if we can completely go back to normal." looking down at the glass between her palms._

" _What do you mean?" still frowning his brows as he tried to look her in the eyes._

" _It's just.." She can't find the right_ _words to tell the thing that she wants to say without not being awkward. She then gave up when she couldn't, deciding to just tell it._

" _Damn it Harvey, I kissed you! And believe me, I didn't kiss you to see if I have feelings for you,"_ _looking into his eyes now. "I kissed you to see if you're feeling the same way as I do!"_

 _There. She finally told it. Not sure if she messed the things up between them even more but she didn't care anymore. She watched the eyes that were staring at her. Can't decided if he's stunned or shocked with her answer. She waited for a moment before speaking again. "Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore." rising on her feet to take her empty glass to the kitchen before she stopped with his voice._

" _But you said you didn't feel anything." He said with a lower tone than hers. Looking up at her with a confused expression. She turned around slowly, smiling as if she's annoyed with his sentence._

" _I lied Harvey. Is it what you wanted to hear? There. I said it, I lied." looking down at him with tired eyes, not expecting anything from him anymore. "I did feel something. In fact, I felt everything."_

 _She then watched him rising on his feet too, getting closer before he took the glass from her hand, placing it on the coffee table next to them._

" _Why? Why did you lie?" reaching for her hands as he waited for an answer._

" _What do you think, Harvey? I made you the only thing that you didn't want to be. Of course I'd say I didn't feel anything." she answered shyly, her heart beats getting faster when she felt his hands reaching for hers._

" _No, Donna. The only thing you made me, is realizing Paula wasn't the one." trying to convince her that she didn't do anything wrong._

" _And when I told this to Mike, he asked if that's because you are the_

 _one," watching the change in her expression, she was looking up at him with questioning eyes now. "And to be honest, I didn't know. More like I didn't wanna know because you said you didn't feel anything. And I didn't wanna try it because I was too afraid to lose you."_

 _She could now feel the tears in her eyes. There was too much emotions, she didn't know what to say, even what to think. She was shocked, but in a good way. Couldn't believe the man who's talking in front of her was Harvey. "Was?" she asked with the tiniest hope she have left in her._

" _Yes, Donna. I'm not letting my fears stop us from what we can have. I don't want to waste another second anymore." his glances dropped on her lips, slowly closing the distance between them._

 _They were too close now. He waited for a moment to give her a time to pull back. And when she didn't, there was nothing that were holding him back now._

 _She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers. Feeling the warmth of his lips before she kissed him back. The kiss was slow and gentle as if Harvey was too afraid to hurt her._

 _Donna brought her hands around his neck as she leaned into the kiss more. He pulled her closer from her waist, crushing her body to his as the kiss got firmer now. His tongue slipped into her mouth before he dropped his hands on her hips. She could feel the taste of alcohol in his tongue. Slowly bringing her one hand in his hair, brushing it with her fingers. She let out a groan when he pressed her body to his, feeling his fingertips on her hips. She knew where this was going. They both knew. Neither wanted to stop._

 _Not after so long, she felt his one hand_ _reaching for her dress' zipper. A shiver ran down her spine. As he starting pulling the zipper down, she slowly pulled back. Both breathing so fast_ , _didn't even realize that they needed air._

" _Are you sure?" She looked into his eyes for an answer, wanting_ _to make sure he won't regret it later._

" _I think we've waited_ _long enough." his answer was clear. He wanted her and he wanted her now._

 _With his answer, she crushed her lips on his again and started unbuttoning his shirt. The kiss was faster now, more passionate. He slowly brushed over her bare back with his fingertips before her dress slipped through her arms, meeting the ground before they made their way to the bedroom._

 _They both knew they couldn't go back now, not that neither of them wanted to. They were finally there, both admitted their feelings to other, no more hiding behind the walls they built._ _It took them too long to do that but, it was worth the wait, she thought._

"Oh, here's my favorite parents." they both pulled back and turned their heads to see the man that just came in. It was Louis. Donna slightly smiled at him while Harvey didn't even change his serious expression.

"So, how's everything going?" dropping a file on Harvey's desk before turning to them.

"Good, Louis. Thanks." Donna smiled, realizing Harvey was annoyed that he interrupted them.

"Great. How's the baby doing? Have you guys thought of a name yet? Because if you haven't, you can always start thinking of naming it Louis if it's a boy. And Louise if it's a girl." smiling cheekly at them, showing his eighty-four teeth.

Harvey narrowed his eyes. "You said the same name for both."

"Well not really. One ends with an 'e'" He kept smiling at the couple who were kind of annoyed by him.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "We're not naming our child after you, Louis."

Donna bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh. Louis' smile replaced by a annoyed look. "Fine. He or she could start the life 1-0 ahead but yeah, still your desicion." Looking away.

Donna then let out a chuckle. "Thanks, Louis. We'll let you know when we find out the gender."

"Okay then. I'll see you two around." He nodded before he made his way to the door, leaving the couple alone again.

Donna turned to face him, still smiling because of what just happened. "Louise, huh?" She joked.

"Oh you can't be serious." Frowning his brows. She let out another chuckle in return. "I'm just kidding."

He finally smiled down at her too, removing a strand of hair from her face. "Speaking of names, have you really thought of one?"

"No," frowning her brows as she smiled. "Have you?" asking in the same tone as his.

"Well, since we don't know the gender yet I haven't really think over it." Playing with the tip of her auburn locks now.

"I think we can though." Narrowing her eyes with a thoughtful expression.

"Wait. Can we?" His expression got serious now, an excitement ran over his body.

"Yeah, most women find it out during between sixteen and twenty weeks. And since im almost nineteen weeks along, we'll probably be able to find it out." Letting him know with a lower tone, smiling when she realized that he actually got excited about it.

"Then why the hell are we waiting for?" throwing his arms in the air.

"Uh, I don't know. We didn't really have a time so I thought we could find it out later." Giving him an innocent look. "Does it matter though?"

Harvey didn't know how to respond for a moment before he finally spoke. "I mean, of course it doesn't. But I wanna know if I'm having a daughter or a son." Mirroring her innocent expression.

She chuckled softly in return. And before she could even answer they heard two knocks on the glass wall.

"Um, I know I keep interrupting you two but, Donna, I need you with something. Again." She smiled at the couple shyly, holding a couple of paper under her arm.

"That's okay, Katrina." She squeezed Harvey's hand before she started walking towards to the blonde lawyer. Before she stepped out, she turned around, looking back at Harvey who was still watching her behind. "I'll make an appointment with the doctor tomorrow." She let him know before seeing him smiling slightly at her, stepping out of the office with Katrina then.

.

The day after, they both woke up earlier than they usually do to go the doctor's appointment. Harvey was ready to go, waiting for Donna to get ready in the living room. She then stepped out of the bedroom. "Let's go." Making her way to the door. Harvey followed her before they both left the apartment.

.

They were now in the hospital, in their usual place. Donna laying down near to a ultrasound device while Harvey was standing next to her, squeezing her hand to show his excitement.

"Okay, everything looks pretty good. The baby is developing very well." The doctor let the couple know while the two of them were just silently listening to him.

"So do you wanna know the gender or-?"

"Yeah." They said at the same time, cutting the doctor off before he even finished his sentence. The doctor smiled at the couple then. "We're pretty excited I assume."

Donna nodded, smiling at the doctor first, then tilting her up to smile at the father of her baby too.

"Okay then, let's see." The doctor moved the device around her abdomen. "Here."

He turned to the eyes that were excitingly waiting for the thing that he was going to say. So he finally decided to say it before they die of lack of air. "Congratulations, you're having a girl." Smiling at them warmly. "I'll leave you alone for a while." Leaving the couple alone now.

Donna straightened up, tilting her head to see the man that was looking at her, stunned. She chuckled softly and opened her arms, inviting him for a hug since she could guess he was literally speechless. He leaned in, hugging her tightly with excitement and happiness.

"We're having a daughter." The redhead finally spoke, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

"We're having a daughter." He repeated her, not sure how to describe his feelings right now.

She slowly pulled back then, looking up at his eyes as she reached for his hands. He brought his one hand to cup her cheek. Brushing over it before he leaned in and captured her lips in a short but heated kiss. Donna smiled against his lips. "Okay, now we better get going or we're gonna be late." Raising her eyebrows. "Then we'll celebrate it tonight, after work."

She could see him rolling his eyes but he didn't protest and helped her to button up her shirt.

They left the hospital then, hand to hand. Both getting in the car while she was holding some of the ultrasound photos in her hand. _We're having a daughter._ He thought to himself before starting the car on their way to the firm.

.

She was finally home. Getting inside and immediately taking off her heels before she threw her coat on the kitchen counter. It was almost eleven pm. She could only just finished her work and normally Harvey would never let her work this late but this time, he left early for the court. And he didn't get back to the firm. She let him know that she was going to be late with a text so he wouldn't be worried. Not that he could actually.

She didn't call his name thinking he might be asleep so she silently tiptoed through the bedroom. Finding him sitting on the bed with his laptop. He immediately put the laptop on the aside when he saw his coming in. He could tell she was tired even by her expression.

"Hey." She moved towards the bed, slowlying climbing on it.

"Hey, it's late, where have you been?" He reached out for her cheek with his body, leaving a soft kiss on there.

"Work." She stated sarcastically, knowing that's not what he's asking.

"Well you could finish it tomorrow, I was actually starting to get worried." Reaching for her one arm now, pulling her slowly, inviting her in his embrace.

She couldn't even be bothered to change into her pyjamas and settled in his embrace. "Can't say I'm surprised. But you know I couldn't leave them for tomorrow, Harvey. I have other works for then." Looking up at his face.

"You're tiring yourself and I can't say I'm happy about it. And just so you know, I'm not saying it because you're pregnant." Raising an eyebrow down at her before kissing her forehead.

She rolled her eyes in return, knowing he knows what she thinks about that subject so she decided not to argue with him over it.

"Anyways, what have you been doing? How was the trail?" Changing the subject.

"Good. And I got to something afterwards before I got home. Since.. You know.. Since we know we're having a girl now." He teased her.

She then straighten up, turning her head to face him. "What do you mean?" frowning her brows.

He rose on his feet then, walking away from the bed to get a couple of colorful, cartoon bags from the ground. She hasn't noticed them until right now. "What are those, Harvey?" Smiling with a confues expression.

"Nothing special. I was on my way home and Ray stopped in a red light. And there was a baby store right near to us, so uh, let's say I kinda couldn't hold myself from buying these baby stuffs." He explained with a low tone as he moved out the things he bought from the bags.

"Oh you can't be serious." She was stunned. She watched his face for a while, jaw dropped. Then brought her eyes down.

There was a couple of baby sleepers in pink and purple tones mostly. A couple baby bootees in different colors and a brown teddy bear that wears a tutu.

"Like I said, nothing special but.. yeah." He watched her face, waiting for a reaction.

She chuckled, "Harvey," taking the tiny clothes from the bed. "These are so adorable."

She tilted her head, smiling at him cheekly. "I can't believe you actually bought these, I'm- I don't know what to say." She let out another chuckle before closing the distance and capturing his lips in hers.

"Glad you liked it." Smirking at her.

"Liked it? I loved it, Harvey!" Reaching for the teddy bear now, grinning down at it.

She was feeling like the luckiest woman in the world. There was unshed tears of joy in her eyes. He was actually the best man she's ever met and the best father to be. She wished everyone knew the soft man underneath that coldness.

"You really are a daddy material after all, aren't you?" She looked at him, smirking as he let out a laugh.

"I guess we can say that now." He admitted. "When I went to the store and asked the woman for newborn clothes, she held me these and I- I couldn't believe it." He reached for a sleeper with clouds on it, raising it in front of her face.

"I mean, look at it, Donna," smiling slightly. "This is so tiny. How can a person being fit in this?" Narrowing his eyes.

She laughed hoarasely at his comment, finding his thought adorable. "Well you see, she's gonna be in that size when she comes. So you better learn how to hold a baby Harvey Specter." She teased him, raising a brow.

She'd never thought she'd say a sentence like this to him but yet, here they were.

"Yeah, I probably better do that." Putting everything aside, not breaking the eye contact as he closed the distance between them. "But since we still have a long way to go, we can keep enjoying each other's company before the days that we keep getting interrupted by a certain peanut come." Kissing her softly on the lips.

She smiled against his lips, bringing her hands on his cheeks before slowly pulling back, "Yeah, we can agree on that too." reaching for his lips again before she felt his hands unbuttoning her shirt.

She was adoring him more and more every day, can't believe the man he became. Not that he was different before, just he was never showing this part of him. Though she always knew it was somewhere deep down in there.

So all she could think was how greatful she was for him as she made love to him. It took them a whole, thirteen years to get here, but it all worth it at the end.

* * *

 ** _I know it took me so long to upload this chapter but I was so hyped for the new season that I couldn't even focus on the story eheh sorry. (I like the premiere by the way, full of powerful women *heart eyes*) So yeah, I hope you liked it, leave a review maybe?_**


	6. Chapter - 6

**_Oh hello thereee! So I know I say it everytime but your reviews mean the world to me. Thank you to everyone who has taken time leave a comment! Special thanks to who review every chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and also let me know if anyone has any suggetions for what they'd like to see happen ;)_**

 ** _ALSO today is my one & only friend Laura's birthday so happy birthday hon! This chapter is for you! xxx_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six_**

"No Donna, I don't want you to come with me. Take a week off and get some rest while I'm gone." Harvey told to the redhead who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"No Harvey, I want to. It's a great chance to finally meet your family even though the reason is not really elating." She protested, raising her eyebrows.

It was 10 am on a Sunday morning and Harvey was just on the phone with Marcus. They only just finished their breakfast and went back to the living room when Marcus called him. He was glad to hear his voice even though the news weren't good.

He was getting divorced with Katie.

This was something he would never thought since they had a happy marriage with two beautiful children. He was actually shocked and upset but he knew Katie and Marcus were two adults and it was their desicion. Marcus just wanted to finish it as soon as possible so he called the only lawyer he knows, his brother for his help although he knew Harvey wasn't a divorce lawyer. Of course Harvey wouldn't say no to him so he agreed to go to Boston tomorrow and help him through this hard time. Both as his lawyer and as his brother.

Now Donna was insisting on going with him, considering it as a chance to meet his whole family, especially his mother.

"Donna-"

"Come on Harv, Katie will probably need help with the children too." Cutting him off. "Also we haven't even told them about our baby. They deserve to know they're having a granddaughter and a niece, don't they?" Using the puppy eyes trick on him.

Harvey rolled his eyes, knowing she won't give up whatever he says so he decided to be the one who gives up. "Fine."

Her lips then curled into a smile. "Thank you." Kissing him on the cheek.

"But only if you promise me you won't exhaust yourself." Raising his eyebrows, looking into her eyes as he waited for her word.

"Yeah, sure, I promise." she promised, kind of annoyed by how he's worried about her 24/7. Not that she could blame him though.

"Good." His looks got softened then, slowly leaned down to leave a quick kiss on her abdomen. "She'll tell me if you break your promise, right peanut?"

Donna chuckled. "Nah, I don't think so. She's a mommy's girl so she won't tell you anything unless I want so." Teasing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harvey raised his eyebrows again, smirking up at her as he reached for her waist. "Is that so? Cause I'm pretty sure she's a daddy's girl."

"We'll see about that, Mister." Glancing down at his lips before leaning in and kissing him softly.

.

Harvey opened the door for Donna, holding her hand to help her get out of the car. He then walked towards the back of the car, taking out the small suitcase before reaching for Donna's hand.

They were finally in Boston, in front of Lilly's house. They were gonna stay at there until this whole divorce situation comes to an end.

"Nervous?" Harvey asked her while they were walking towards the front door.

She breathed out a short chuckle, "Me? Why would I be nervous?" raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know. You'll meet my mom for the first time after all." Looking down at his feet.

She shaked her head, smiling. "Harvey, I'm carrying your child. It wouldn't matter even if she doesn't like me."

"I didn't say that." frowning his brows.

She turned her body to him, standing right in front of the door now. "Enough talking, let's get in."

He then knocked on the door three times, still holding her hand while they waited for someone to open it.

Lily finally opened the door, immediately smiling when she saw her son. "Harvey, welcome!" The woman shouted in happiness, stepping back for them to come in.

"Hi mom." He hugged him before leaving a quick kiss on her cheek.

He pulled back, reaching for Donna's back. "Mom, this is Donna."

The women smiled at each other before Lily reached for her for a hug, "Hi sweetie." pulling back.

"Hi Lily. It's so nice to finally meet you." smiling down at her.

"Likewise." she mirrored her smile before her gaze fell on Donna's abdomen.

Harvey immediately realized the change in the older woman's expression.

She tilted her head up again. Looking at the couple in front of her, eyes wide open.

"Uh mom, we might have some news to tell you."

.

"Six months, huh?" The old woman asked in astonishment while she brought some tea for them.

"Uh yeah, we meant to tell you before but-"

"That's okay." Lily interrupted the redhead. "I know how busy you people are." smiling at them as she seated next to his son on the couch.

"So, am I having a grandson or a granddaughter?" Smiling at the redhead who sits in front of her while she reached for her son's leg, squeezing his knee.

"It's a girl." Donna smiled at the woman, brushing over her abdomen with her thumb.

"Oh that's wonderful!" She answered with an excitement in her tone. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Donna and Harvey shared a bizarre look then, neither know what to say.

Lily laughed at the couple. "I take it as a no."

Donna looked down at her abdomen, slightly smiling. "Well, we almost didn't plan anything for her yet." She tilted her head up again. "It was.. Kinda unexpected, you know." Basically trying to explain to her that they forgot to use protection. _Or did they actually?_

"Awh that's okay honey, you still have three months to go. Also I want you to know that I'm always here, whenever you need me." Making the couple sure.

"We know, mom." Smiling at the blonde woman before they heard the doorbell ringing.

She rose on her feet, "Oh this must be Marcus, he was coming over to drop the kids. I'll be right back." making her way to the door.

He then rose on his feet too, grinning down at his girlfriend as he waited for the kids to come in. "You will love them, they're adorable."

"I'm sure they are." The redhead answered before they heard the kids' screams coming to their way.

"Uncle Harveeey!" They both ran to hug him before Harvey bend over and lifted the younger one up, wrapping his other hand around the other kid's head.

"Hey guys!" Leaving kisses on both their heads. "I missed you."

"We missed you too, Uncle Harvey!" The older one answered before Lily came back in, smiling at the view of her son and grandkids.

Donna was watching them stunned, she then decided to stand up to meet the kids as well.

Before she could even say anything the kids turned their heads to the redhead woman. "Hi!" Shouting at the same time.

It made Donna giggle, "Hi beauties, I'm Donna." waving them.

"Nice to meet you, Donna. I like your hair!" The older one answered.

"Thank you, sweetie. I like yours too!" smiling down at her as she brushed over her hair with her fingers.

The little one turned her face to Harvey then, before even introducing herself. "Is she your wife, Uncle Harvey?"

Harvey grinned slightly at his redhead before answering. "Not yet. But she's my girlfriend."

Not yet. These two words repeated inside Donna's head. Everything was happening so fast that she didn't even think about marriage before.

She shook her thoughts off with the older kid's scream. "Is she pregnant?" Asking with an excitement in her voice, looking at Donna's abdomen before looking back up at her uncle for an answer.

They all laughed then, "Yes, she is." putting back the little girl on the ground.

The kids both gasped, looking at each other, eyes wide open. She tilted her head up to Donna, "Is it a girl or a boy?" she asked with the same excitement.

Donna smiled at the little girl, "It's a girl." caressing over her cheek. All the adults were watching the kids, enjoying to watch them screaming in happiness.

"Yaaay!" Both shouted while the little one started jumping before turning to her grandmother. "Granny, did you hear it? We'll have a cousin and it's a girl!" smiling cheekly at her.

"Yes honey, I know. And I'm happy as much as you are." smiling at the same way she does. "So who wants to help me preapare the dinner now?" Lily asked the kids, hoped for the kids to get excited and join her in the kitchen but by their expressions, she could tell they didn't want it.

"No, I want to stay here and play Hot Potato with Uncle Harvey!" The blonde kid protested.

"Yes! Me too!" The other one agreed with her sister.

Donna then gave him a 'seriously?' look, grinning at him. She'd never thought Harvey as a kid person. He had such a way with children; he made them smile all the time. She couldn't help but imagined him with their own child at that moment.

She turned to Lily, "Well, I'd love to help you." smiling at her before the two women left Harvey and the kids alone.

.

"So, I'm guessing you're the special someone then?" Lily asked the ginger woman who was stirring the soup on the stove while she was cutting the tomatos.

Donna tilted her up to look at the older woman with a confused expression, smiling slightly. "What do you mean?"

Lily figured out that she has no idea about it then, decided to tell her since they were now dating anyway. "When Harvey came to see me for the first time in ages, he told me that the only reason he wanted to make peace with me because of a special someone."

Donna's gaze fell back on the soup that she was stirring while she was listening to her, getting excited with her words. Harvey mentioning of her as 'someone special' meant a lot to her.

"And when he told me that she was going to introduce a woman to me over a dinner, I thought he was talking about that special someone." Lily turned her head to look at the redhead woman to see her expression. Realizing that she knows about it by the sudden change in it.

"You probably know about her. And regarding the change in your expression, I'm guessing you didn't like her." Simpering at her.

"Oh you have no idea." Raising her eyebrows before the two of them burst into laughter.

"Anyways, my point is you mean the world to my son and I hope the best for you two. Because believe me, I've never seen him this vivacious in my entire life." Grabbing a tissue to clean her hands before turning her head back to Donna, smiling at her like a proud mom.

"Thank you, Lily. It wasn't easy for us to get here but here we are now I really hope we can make things work." Mirroring her smile as she turned the stove off.

"I know you will," winking at her. "Because it seems like you're the only woman who can deal with his stubborn ass." She added before the two of them burst into another laughter.

"Jokes aside, you two are really meant to be and I know none of you will do the mistake I made with Gordon. The mistake that had a big impact on Harvey's trust issues and that I'm forever sorry for."

Donna just watched the old woman's face, feeling sad when she saw the regret in her eyes.

"I know he'd never forgive me if it wasn't for you so that's another thing I should be thanking you for."

Donna exhaled and she was just about to say something when her words interrupted by a feeling she's never felt before on her abdomen. Abdurtly drew back as she brought her hands on it.

"What? What's wrong?" Lily asked in concern.

"N-Nothing. I think she is kicking." She ran her hand over her abdomen, looking down at it as her heart beat got faster. "Uh- It's the first time she's doing it."

Lily immediately smiled at the situation that she was witnessing. She closed the distance between them before reaching for her abdomen. "Can I?" looking up into her eyes.

"Of course!" Donna held the older woman's hand and brought it on the spot that she felt the kick.

Her smile got softer, "Awwh sweetheart, this is incredible!" looking back at her face. "This must be exciting, huh?" She watched the stunned mother-to-be nodding excitingly as she kept staring at her abdomen.

"Oh aren't we forgetting something?" Blonde woman asked right before she called for her son. "Harvey, you might wanna come and see this!" Sharing a smile with her future daughter in law.

Soon after, Harvey appeared in front of the kitchen door. "What is it, mom?" They needed help or something, he thought.

Donna turned her back to give him a smile, holding out her hand for him before he walked towards her with a confused expression. None of them said a word as the redhead held his hand and brought it on the same spot. The women then started watching his face as they waited for a reaction.

Harvey was still confused, he had no idea what was going on since he hasn't felt anything yet.

 _And there was it._

He suddenly raised his glances up to look at Donna when he felt a kick against his hand. Meeting the two eyes that were looking at him excitingly as he did it.

"Is she?.." Frowning his brows as he turned his head to his mom now.

Lily nodded, "Yes son, she's kicking." smiling. "Seems like you have one badass daughter." She added before letting out a laugh.

His lips finally curled into a big light smile, turning his head to Donna again. "Well, I can see who she got it from." Making his redhead blush.

Two of them just stood there for a moment, just smiling at each other before Lily's voice interrupted the moment.

"Awh, look at you! You will make an amazing family." Enjoying the sweet view in front of her.

Before any of them could even say anything, the little girls came into the kitchen running and shouting. "Granny!"

Lily turned her head to her granddaughters.

"Is the dinner ready yet?" The older kid asked impatiently.

"Almost honey. Go wash your hands while I prepare the table and then we can sit down." Smiling at them before the girls started racing to the bathroom.

She then turned her head to her son, "You too, Harvey." raising her one brow.

"Oh you can't be serious, mom." Narrowing his eyes.

"Damn right I am." She teased him.

Donna just stood there, watching and laughing at the mother and son having this funny argument.

Harvey rolled his eyes before leaving a kiss on Donna's forehead and making his way out of the kitchen.

Lily grabbed a couple of plates while Donna was getting the drinks from the fridge. They then stepped out of the kitchen on their way to the living room, both excited to finally have a dinner with each other.

.

"They finally fell asleep." Donna told the man who was laying in the bed as she stepped in the guest room that they were gonna stay in.

After they had a great time at dinner, they spent some time together playing games and stuff. Mostly for the kids to forget about the situation their mom and dad were in.

It was their bed time now and the kids insisted on Donna to read them a story. So she did. And after they fell asleep, Donna got back to their room.

"I can't believe you've just met them and they already love you more than me." Harvey frowned as he invited her in his embrace.

She let out a short chuckle, "What can I say Harv, I just can't help being loveable." grinning as she placed her body in his embrace in the bed.

"Well I can't argue with that." Leaving a kiss on her forehead before placing his one hand on her abdomen. "Did she kick again after the first time?"

"No, so I'm glad you got to feel it too." She giggled as she placed her hand over his.

They stayed like that for a moment. She could tell Harvey was thinking of something but she didn't want to ask since he didn't say a word.

He finally broke the silence then. "I was thinking.."

She turned her head to face him when he didn't finish his sentence. He had that concerned expression on his face. But more delicate than the usual.

"What is it, Harvey?" She asked, trying to look into his eyes as he kept looking at their interlocked fingers.

"I was thinking about Marcus and Katie and.. They had this happy marriage with two adorable children." He told her while she was just patiently waiting him to get to the point.

"Now I can't help but wonder why are they getting divorced. Like literally no one around me had a healthy relationship that lasted forever and Donna-"

"Harvey." She cut him off, taking his both hands in hers as she made him look into her eyes. "I know what you're gonna say and no, we won't be like them. Just because no one around you could make it work, doesn't mean we can't either." Trying to make him sure.

His expression softened as his voice. "I don't wanna lose you, Donna."

"You won't." Smiling slightly. "I promise." Her glances fell on his lips then, leaning in to capture his lips in a slow but pationate kiss.

She then pulled back, "Unless if you decide to be a dick again." teasing him.

"I've never been a dick." Protesting her as he narrowed his eyes.

"Uh-huh, of course." She rolled her eyes before leaving a quick kiss on his lips and leaning back on the bed to finally get some sleep.

He figured she was tired so he was just going to let her sleep now. "Tomorrow I will be with Marcus all day long so, would it be a problem if you stay with my mom?" he asked as he settled on his pillow.

"No, not at all. I like her, she's so nice." Murmuring her eyes closed. "But more like I like gossiping with her about you." Slightly grinning since she knew he was still wacthing her.

He decided not to answer that, he just rolled his eyes instead even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Okay then, goodnight." Leaving a kiss on her neck before wrapping his one arm around her waist and closing his eyes.

"Night, Harvey."

.

Next morning Harvey left the house early, careful not the wake anyone up. He was kinda relieved that Bobby was out of the city for work because he knew it wouldn't end well for any of them if they came across each other. He forgave his mom but still wasn't over the fact that man is the person she cheated on his father.

He called Marcus, letting him know the place that they'll meet and have breakfast together. He was going to be his lawyer but he was planning to be there for him as his brother today.

He got to the place, sat down on a table as he started waiting for his brother. Not after so long he showed up, skimming through the restaurant to see his brother and immediately smiling when he spotted him.

"Hey bro!" Hugging him tightly as he patted on his back.

"Hi, Marcus." Smiling at him to let him know he's happy to see him.

"I missed you man, you should visit us more often!" Frowning his brows as they both took a seat on the table.

"Yeah missed you too but you know." He reminded him that he doesn't even have time to breathe.

"I know, I know." Looking down at his hands before tilting his head up again. "So how've you been doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. And uh, I brought someone here with me actually. Someone I want you to meet." Grinning at the shocked face in front of him.

"No way! That's great bro, can't wait to meet her!" He said with an excitement in his tone. "It was about time, you know." Winking at his brother.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, that's not the actual reason why I'm here." His expression grew serious now.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded, looking down at his hands on the table. Harvey watched his brother as he waited for a moment before breaking the silance again. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be man. It was gonna happen eventually." He cooled it off.

Harvey got confused then, "What do you mean?" frowning his brows.

"I mean.. We weren't that happy anyway. I saw that coming to be honest." He looked in his brothers' eyes.

He looked back at him, still frowning. "Come on man, that can't be true. I saw the two of you and I saw everything but an unhappy family." Narrowing his eyes as he waited for an actual answer from him.

Marcus then knew that his brother didn't believe what he said. And that he wasn't going to believe it unless he tells him the truth. So he decided to tell him the actual reason why they were getting divorced.

"Okay Harvey, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it." He finally spoke, avoiding the eye contact with him.

"What is it, Marcus?" He was now more confused. What was thing that his brother was struggling to tell him, he asked to himself. He still had that serious expression on his face while he inquisitively waited for his answer.

"I cheated on Katie." He told him, just like that. Didn't even think of the results of his actions.

 _He just told him the only mistake that he knew his brother wouldn't forgive._

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Leave a review maybe?**_


	7. Chapter - 7

**_A/N: Hi, hello! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update but honestly I had no motivation to write since I wasn't really content with the recent episodes. I'm disappointed by season eight so far but let's hope something happens in 8.10! So, as usual, I want to thank to everyone who left a review on my recent chapters. They really mean the world to me! Anyways, here's the new chapter, I hope y'all like it. Enjoooy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

Harvey catched his breath with his brother's answer, blinking twice as he tried to grasp the situation, making sure if what he heard was true. His mind couldn't comprehend it, or it didn't want to.

"What?" He almost shouted, frowning.

"I know, Harvey. And I couldn't regret more but-"

"You cheated on Katie? I- I don't know what to say, Marcus." He said with a disappointment in his voice, still frowning.

"After what happened with mom and I, how could you-" He couldn't even finish his sentence, shaking his head as he rose on his feet. Wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

Marcus stood up right after him, "Harvey, please." trying to show him how penitent he was. "Katie wants to have the custody of the girls and I just can't let her. I need your help."

His words didn't stop Harvey, "You should've thought of it before sleeping with another woman." looking into his brother's eyes one last time before making his way towards the door.

Marcus then did his last attempt to stop him, reaching for his ankle. "Harvey-"

"Don't." Harvey looked down at him, with a warn in his voice. "Not right now." He pulled his ankle back as he quickly made his way towards the exit.

Marcus looked behind him, has no idea how to get out of this shit that he got himself into.

Harvey left the cafe, needing some fresh air. Getting in his car, starting it even though he had no idea where to go. He didn't want to go back home since he didn't want neither Donna or his mom to see him like this. He just drove where the road leads, needing some time alone.

His feelings were undescribable. He was angry, sad and mostly disappointed. He couldn't believe what Marcus did to him, to Katie, to his children. He didn't want to believe it. He was crestfallen with the fact that someone else in his family disappointed him in the same way as his mom did. Marcus of all people wouldn't do this mistake knowing what Harvey has been through with his mom, he thought. But here he was, proved Harvey wrong.

He thought about his unborn daughter. About Donna. Even the thought of him doing such thing to them made him sick.

He had no idea how many hours he spent in his car as he got nostalgic while he circulated around the places he used to hang out when he was younger. A moderate jazz music was on the radio as he tried to get calmer, trying to forget what just happened at least for a while.

He then checked his watch, realizing it has been a couple of hours since he left Marcus. Still not sure what to do nor where to go at that point. He was still in shock, but better and calmer. He didn't know if he should help his brother even though every single atom in his being didn't want him to.

Not so long after his thoughts were interrupted by his phone. He reached for it before looking down at the screen. It was Donna. He didn't want to pick it up at first since he knew she would immediately understand that something was wrong, but he also knew she'd get worried if he won't pick up too. So he decided to click the 'answer' button.

"Hey," cleaning his throat.

"Hi," a soft voice answered from the other side of the phone. "I wanted to call and check on you. How's it going with Marcus?"

Her soft voice instantly calmed him down. Harvey was puzzled with the fact that she could make him feel better literally doing nothing. He was amazed by her impact on him.

He waited for a moment before answering. "Well.. Can't say it's so good. I left him a couple hours ago."

"What do you mean?"

He could hear the sudden change in her voice. The apprehension.

"You know why Katie and him are getting divorced?" He waited for a moment as if she could possibly know why. He took her silence as a 'no' and kept talking. "Well, turns out he cheated on her."

Donna froze with his answer, there was a silence for a moment before she could manage to respond. "Oh are you kidding me?" Looking up at the ceiling as she sighed out.

"Yeah, and I believe you can guess the rest," looking down at his lap. She could literally hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Harvey I- I'm so sorry. I really am-"

"Why do everyone have to do this to me, Donna?" Cutting her off. "Why do I have to keep being disappointed by the people I love the most? I.." His voice cracked, couldn't even finish his sentence.

Donna's heart shattered into a million pieces with his words, feeling the pain in him. All she wanted was to give him a hug and hold him in her arms at that moment. It killed her that she couldn't.

"Harvey, listen to me. I can only imagine how you feel right now, but I need you to know that he loves you. And he cares about you. I know he does. And yeah, he did disappoint you but I'm sure he didn't mean to, Harvey. We all do mistakes and-"

"It's more than a mistake, Donna!" He almost shouted, then immediately regretted it. The last thing he wanted was to take his anger on her.

Closing his eyes, exhaling. "I'm sorry. It's just.. I can't understand how could he do this knowing what I've been through with mom."

Donna couldn't blame him for rising his voice, she just listened to what he had to say. "I know, Harvey. But I also know he is your brother and the last thing he would want is to hurt you," speaking with sad a smile on her face as her soft voice was like a song in his ears. "Now go back to him, let him explain the whole situation, and be there for him. He needs it. Otherwise why would we be here, right?"

Harvey frowned his brows with her demand. It surprised him that she asked for such thing to him in this occasion. "Wait, you want me to help him? After what he's done?" He rised his voice asking it, but it was lower than the last time.

"Harvey, I don't ask for you to forgive him just yet. I know it's not easy for you. But yes, I want you to go help him and be there for him in the all ways he needs you. Because he is your brother, and as you always tell me; family matters. Right?" Smiling even though he wasn't able to see her face.

He was stunned with her words once again. Her tone calmed him down that he couldn't even answer. He couldn't resist the amiability in her voice.

She took his silence as a seposition. "Also yeah, after that I'm gonna have to ask you to forgive him too because you can't go through the same things as you did with your mom, Harvey. It's not just you this time. It's me and more importantly your daughter. I don't wanna tell her that she has an uncle that she can't see."

Harvey's heartbeats quickened with the mention of his daughter. Sometimes it still felt like a dream to him, after six months, he still couldn't believe the fact that he was going to be a dad. It was a miracle, he always thought.

Her words was enough to convince him. Donna knew his weak sides. "Okay, I guess you're right," he finally responded with a low tone.

She immediately smiled with his answer, feeling proud with the man she was in love with. "Thank you. Now go out there and do what you have to do."

"Yes ma'am." Smirking through the phone, still can't believe how did she make him change his mind in such short time.

"See you when you get back then."

"Donna," calling her name one last when she was just about to hang up. "I love you."

She felt butterflies in her stomach, slowly flushing like a teenager who flirts with her boyfriend. "I love you to-" her sentence was interrupted by a sudden feeling in her abdomen.

Harvey realized the sudden rapture in her sentence, "What?" frowning his brows.

She let out a chuckle, "Well, apparently someone else loves you too." He knew she meant their baby. "She just kicked again."

His concerned face immediately lit up with her response. "Okay, then I better go see what can I do now. See you tonight."

"Bye." She hung up the phone, hoping for Harvey to handle this happening as soon as possible.

.

After a period of time, Harvey found herself standing in front of Katie's house. He decided to talk to her before going back to his brother. He had no idea what to say, but he was going to see if he can prevail her up somehow.

Coming to stand before the door, knocking twice. Patiently waiting for her to open it before he heard the door opening.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?" She frowned her brows, surprised to see her brother-in-law here.

"I'm here because Marcus has asked me to represent him."

She inhaled, taking a few steps forward before closing the door behind her. "Then you shouldn't be contacting me without my lawyer."

"No, I shouldn't. I'm not here as a lawyer. I'm here as your brother in law."

"What does that mean?" Raising her brows.

"Means I know Marcus still loves you," rising his shoulders, a hopeful expression on his face. "And I need to know if there's still a way that you guys can work it out."

"And as much as I wish that could happen, it's too late for that." Looking up at his eyes, shaking her head.

"Look, Marcus told me what happened."

"And you're still standing here trying to defend him," narrowing her eyes.

"No, I'm not. Because you of all people should know how I feel about cheating but-"

"Wait what?" Breaking in on his sentence. "Cheating? Is that what he told you?"

Harvey stood in silence for a moment, trying to understand what is happening. "Isn't that the truth?" Frowning in confusion.

Katie let out a short chuckle, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "No, Harvey. It's not. I think you should go find out the shit he's done before coming here to defend him to me." Quickly turning around and closing the door on his face before he could even have a chance to answer.

He wouldn't be able to answer even if he had a chance though. Like the shock he had this morning wasn't enough, he now found out that his brother lied to him. It was the last straw, he thought before getting back in his car. He was going to go, see Marcus and wrap up this bullshit as soon as possible.

.

He arrived to the only place he knew he could find Marcus. His restaurant. He stepped in, there were almost no people so he searched for Marcus with his eyes. Started walking towards him as he saw him sitting in front of the bar counter. He didn't realize his brother until Harvey takes a seat right next to him.

"What the hell have you done?" Speaking sternly over his shoulder.

Marcus put his glass down, turning his face to him with widened eyes. Surprised to see his brother here, again. He tought there was no way that he would come back nor even want to see his face again but here he was. Standing right in front of his face. "Harvey? What are you doing here? Narrowing his eyes.

"Just tell me the shit you've done." Talking with a straight face, with a louder voice than usual.

"Woah okay what are you talking about?"

"Don't play the innocent with me, Marcus. I went to see Katie and apparently you haven't cheated on her, unless of course you didn't lie to her either. Now come clean." Looking right into his brother's eyes, not changing his serious expression as he waited for an answer.

Marcus then sobered up a bit. Finally realizing what was he talking about. "Alright, I will tell you." Letting out a sigh before looking down at his hands on the counter, he could tell he was down in the dumps.

"I was gambling again."

"I don't believe this," shaking his head in disappointment.

"It was just for a few weeks. It was almost a year ago, and I've been in a program ever since," trying to explain the situation even though he was sure as hell that it wasn't going to convince Harvey.

"Let me guess, you didn't tell Katie, just like you didn't tell me." Narrowing his eyes. Holding himself to not lose his temper in front of other people but he couldn't really trust himself about it.

"I was going to tell you-"

"When?" Cutting his brother off as he threw his arms in the air. "After the judge took your kids? Because they're right, Marcus. They do have the grounds to do that and you gave it to them!" Trying to make an eye contact with him.

"Harvey, there's gotta be something you can do." Talking with a desperation in his voice, looking back up at his brother's eyes to actually show it.

"Not when I don't have all the facts!" Raising his voice even more now. "I point-black asked you what happened, and you said it was because of an affair."

"Look, I know I should've told you, but I'm telling you now," raising his eyebrows.

Harvey chimed in with his sentence again. "Well then, you tell me right now, anything else I should know. And I mean anything." Using his body language to let him know how serious he is.

Marcus waited for a moment then, avoiding the eye contact with his brother again. Not sure if he really wanted to tell him the truth since he knew his reaction absolutely wasn't going to be good. But he had nothing else to lose now, he thought. Deciding to say it away since his reaction couldn't possibly be worse than the last time anyway. He exhaled, waiting for a little bit more before he responding. "Hailey caught me making a bet. And I told her that I was just playing a game, and that it could be our little secret." Looking up to the wine bottles that were standing on the shelf in front of them, closing his eyes for a moment before turning his head to face his brother again.

Harvey just stood still there. He had the same expression as this morning when Marcus lied about cheating on Katie. But this time, this was the truth. He just looked down at his eyes with the same disappointment as earlier. Couldn't believe how he could possibly managed to disappoint him this bad twice in a day. He knew he gave Donna his word, but right now all he wanted to do was just to get out of here immediately and never come back. Narrowing his eyes as he shaked his head. "Are you kidding me-" he didn't even bother to finish his sentence before standing up and making his way towards the exit. _Dejavu_.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" Calling out to him behind.

"Back to New York," he answered with a straight voice, not even slowing down as he kept walking.

"No, please, you can't- These are my kids!" Standing up right after him, literally begging him not to leave.

Harvey came to a stop with his sentence, quickly turning around to face him again. "Your kids that you asked to lie for you. Which makes you no different than Mom was."

"No, that is not fair," shaking his head. "What mom did is nothing like this."

"You asked your kids to keep your secrets. How is that different?"

"Because it was one time. And Hailey had no idea what I was doing was wrong." Trying to convince his brother, raising his voice as his now.

Harvey shaked his head in disbelief, not wanting to deal with this shit any longer. "You know what, tell yourself whatever you want about what kind of man you are," pointing his index finger at him. "You're not just a shitty husband, you're a shitty father and I'm done here." Turning around once again to leave for good this time before he came to another stop with his voice behind him.

"How the hell can you possibly know about being a good father?"

He then turned around, smirking slightly with annoyance. "Well, I might don't know about being a good father yet, but believe me, I know so well about being a freaking father. And I'm sure as hell I'm better than you at it"

He knew Marcus didn't know about the pregnancy thingy, but he guessed he'd figure it out now. It definitely wasn't how he planned to tell his brother that he was going to be a dad, yet here they were now and he had nothing to do about it.

Marcus stood there in silence for a moment. Trying to understand if what he heard was true. "Wait, are you-" Narrowing his eyes.

"Yes Marcus, I am going to be a dad soon and Donna was the one who convinced me to come back here to be here for you because you were my family. And because she didn't wanted to tell our daughter that she had an uncle that she can't see but I guess now she has to." Storming out before turning around to step out the restaurant as he left Marcus behind, standing still in shock.

He left him. Not wanting to see him ever again. He knew he broke the promise that he gave to Donna, but he couldn't even stand to breathe the same air as him right now. So he left. Just like that. Getting back in his car to go back to his real family that were waiting for him. The only family that he wanted to be with. The only family that mattered.

.

"Hey!" She smiled cheekly when the door slid open to reveal the very man she had been so desperate to see the whole day. Stepping back to let him in before closing the door behind.

"Hey." Answering with a lower tone before reaching for her cheek, cupping it and gently pulling her face to leave a quick kiss on the forehead.

She immediately sensed that something was wrong with the expression he had on his face. "What's wrong?" Frowning her brows in concern.

He checked around with his eyes, "Is anybody home?" slowly making his way to the guest room that they were staying in. Hearing Donna's footsteps behind him as he kept walking.

"No, kids are gone and Lily said she had classes. Now will you tell me what happened?" She asked with the same concern in her voice as they entered to the room.

Harvey threw his jacket on the bed before turning around to face her, "Marcus didn't cheat on Katie." looking down at her eyes.

"Wait what?"

"Well , turns out the reason they were getting a divorce is Hailey caught him gambling, and Marcus told her to keep it as a secret." He explained with a straight face as if he was telling something totally normal.

"What?" She said with a louder voice, narrowing her eyes in disbelief. "So what- What did you do?"

"What do you think I did, Donna? I left him again. For good, this time." Inhaling in anger as he shook his head. "I know I gave you my word but it was-"

"Hey it's okay," cutting him off as she reached for his arms, running her hands up and down. "I understand."

"Really? You won't have a go at me?" He joked, raising his brows.

She let out a short chuckle then, "Oh shut up, when did I ever have a go at you?"

"Let's see.." Harvey looked away, considerate. Frowning his brows playfully before she punched him lightly on the arm.

"Okay stop it," rolling her eyes. "So what now? What are you gonna do?" Growing serious again.

"I don't know," shaking his head. "For the first time, I have no earthly idea."

They stood still there in silence for a moment, looking each other in the eye. He then reached for her waist, pulling her body to him. "And honestly, I don't wanna think about it right now." Leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

She raised her arms to cup his cheeks, slowly pulling back to talk. "So you don't have any plans? Wow, that's new." Smirking up at him.

"Yeah, I don't have any plans." Kissing her. "And I don't care." Kissing her again. "Because I have I all I need right now." And again.

She kissed him back with the same ambition, smiling against his lips as she wrapped her hands behind his neck. "You do realize we're in your mom's house right?" Biting her lower lip.

"Mh-hmm," leaving her mouth, his lips ghosted along her jaw to ear, his hands tightening their holds on the body that he was more than anxious to explore. "She won't mind."

She chuckled out in return, "You're impossible." running her fingers in his hair as he started pushing her towards the bed, coming back for her lips to capture them in a heated kiss. There was a resolute determination in each kiss, possessiveness in his grasp, and desperate need in the hard press of his body against her. It left her a little lightheaded with the excitement vibrating through her at that moment. He gently pushed her on the bed, not breaking the kiss as he climbed top of her. He then reached under her loose dress, trying to take it off in a rush. They got rid off it with her help. Harvey gave her a smirk as he began to plant kisses along her jaw to neck. "These pants are becoming quite uncomfortable."

She tilted her head to side as he nipped and kissed along her neck, her eyes falling closed as warmth pooled between her thighs. "I think we better remedy that...don't you?" she readily decided as her fingers worked to remove his top first, more than desperate to touch an explore him.

He helped her get rid of his t-shirt then, bringing his head to her abdomen before leaving a quick kiss on there. "Hey Peanut," brushing over it as Donna watched him, trying to understand what he was doing. "Do you know how much I love your mother? I mean do you even have any idea?"

Donna laughed and rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Yes, she does. Now shut up and finish what you started."

"Well, you heard mommy. Now close your eyes in there kid, because daddy is about to do some real terrible things to mommy."

She let out a loud chuckle in return before his lips met hers again with a passion that he'd never felt for anyone else. One hand kept her pelvis pressed against his, his other hand tangling in her auburn hair. He fisted it tightly as he started unbelting his pants, his desire completely taking over.

Her fingers traced the edge of his pants, causing a low growl of frustration and wanton lust to fill his throat. He gasped as her hand travelled beneath the hem of his pants, finding his arosual throbbing almost painfully.

Donna began stroking him, his forehead falling to her shoulder as he struggled not to fall apart right there. His breath was hot, heaving blasts of air against her shoulder as she turned her head to suck and nip on his throat, her hand not slowing down or giving any sort of reprieve.

She felt him swell even larger, growing hotter and harder in her hand. Before she could even continue any further, his mouth crashed into hers with a hunger that had been hinted for all day but was only now being allowed full reign.

She had no idea at that point that he discarded his pants as he continued to kiss her. It felt as if his mouth and hands were everywhere - caressing, stroking, exploring, and tasting. It was causing her nerve-endings to fire continuously, making her body tingle and throb, pleading for more of him.

Harvey kissed down the length of her abdomen, kissing between her thighs and earning a cry of pleasure as fingers curled into bedsheets. He teased her with few more lingering kisses and licks before working his way back up her body. He worked his boxers past his hips, finally kicking them off before fully settling over her to gaze into her hazel eyes.

He brushed her nose against hers, lips following as he poured every bit of what he felt for her into that tender kiss. What started out as slow and sweet rapidly grew hot and passionate as their feelings for each other took over.

Harvery pressed himself inside of her, piercing her. Donna arched her back as he began to make love to her, her fingernails pressing deeply into his shoulders as she panted her pleasure. Pent up desire ignited into raging flame as hands explored and feelings were confirmed even more through kisses and caresses. The love they shared could be felt in each gasp, every moan and panting cry of unimaginable gratification.

Harvey propped himself up on this elbows as he continued to move in and out of her, not wanting to miss one second of it. Her eyes fluttered open to find her lover staring down at her with a lust, his panting breaths meldig with her as they communicated with their eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her only to pull back at the last second, doing this a couple more times and earning a throaty growl from his beautiful lover beneath him. She reached up, her fingers coming to rest on either side of his jaw before she leaned up to crush her lips against his. He rocked with her as he kneaded her breast with his hand, his other hand wrapped firmly around her waist to keep her where he wanted her.

She came with a scream of his name, her walls clamping down hard on him and carrying him straight over the edge with her. They continued to rock together a few more times as he emptied himself deep inside of her, neither wantin to end just yet. Wrapping his arms around her, he fell back against the pillows, bringing his trembling lover with him.

Donna struggled to catch her breath as she lay sprawled over her lover as he gently stroked her hair. They lay like that for several moments, savoring the intimacy and pulsating pleasure that still consumed them. Neither ever wanted to move from this spot, wishing they could stay like this forever, hidden from outside world andn all that it held in store for them.

After several long moments, Donna finally sat up, a lazy smile on her lips as she gazed down at him through long eyelashes. "I can't believe we just did it in your mom's house," biting her lower lip as she smiled cheekly. Her chin coming to rest on his chest as she settled over him again.

"Yeah, well, I told you she won't mind." Smirking down as he arched his neck and drew a deep breath in an effort to calm his still racing heart.

"You realize we have to leave tomorrow and you still haven't settle your brother's harsh?" She informed him, her forefinger lightly tracing along his jaw as she contemplated what they had just done.

"And I also told you that I don't wanna talk about it right now." He looked her in the eyes, hooking a auburn lock behind her ear.

"Well, however you want Mister Specter," she said with a smirk, pushing herself up to kiss him.

Harvey groaned as her body rubbed against his with her movement, her breasts pressed fully against his chest. His fingers threaded through her hair as he returned her kiss, his tongue throughly exploring her mouth. He was more than anxious to make love with her many more times before morning made its arrival.

As he rolled her over to settle on top of her once more, he forgot everything else but her at that moment. He just wanted to stop thinking, worrying. He had everything he needed after all. His Donna. His real family.

.

They woke up early on the morrow and were finally ready to go back home after having a breakfast with Lily. Harvey and Donna were standing in front of the door, about to say their goodbye's to the old woman. They never told her about the situation with Marcus and him. They decided it was the best for now.

"It was really nice to have you two here, kids. I hope we'll get to see each other again before this little one comes out." Lily said as she hugged Donna, a warm smile on her face.

"I hope so too, Lily. It was nice to be here, thanks for everything." Stepping back so her boyfriend could hug his mom too.

"Awh don't even mention it, honey. I'm sad that you're leaving this soon but promise me you'll visit me at the first opportunity." Gently pulling away from her son's embrace.

"We will, mom." Smiling down at her before grabbing the suitcase and getting in the car before saying goodbye to Lily.

After a couple of minutes of silence in the car, Donna finally decided to break it. "So, what did you decide to do?" watching the road with her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you gonna leave just like that?" Turning her head to him, her auburn locks are flitting with the wind that coming through the little gap on the car's window.

"What do you want me to do, Donna? He lied to me, scracth that, he lied to his own daughter about something like that." Frowning his brows a bit, not taking his eyes off of the road. "Not sure if I can help him after this point."

Donna's gaze dropped on his shoulders, inhaling and waiting for a moment before answering. "Well, I don't know if it's gonna change your mind or not but, I wanna tell you that you're right." Looking at his eyes even though knowing that he can't look at her back. "What Marcus did was terrible and I understand you're being furious. But, Hailey is in fifth grade, she barely knows what gambling is."

"She knows what lying is." He said with a louder tone. "She knows that her father asked her to do it."

"And I'm sure Marcus feels terrible about that." Trying to convince him.

"Oh I'm sure he does-"

"Listen, I know you for almost thirteen years now," cutting him off. "And as much as I know your family, Marcus is not as strong as you are, but that doesn't mean-"

"This isn't about strenght!" It was his turn to cut her off.

"No, this is about forgiveness." She said with a louder tone, still looking him in the eyes when she decided to break the silence again. "And he forgave your mom even though she failed you both. And then he forgave you when you walked away to move in the city." There was a softer expression on her face this time, a softness in her voice.

Harvey turned his head for a couple of seconds to look at her, "Are you saying I owe him?" bringing his attention back to the road then.

"I'm saying people make mistakes," raising her brows. "Harvey, I know how angry you are. But you can't let him lose his children." Shaking her head as her lips curled into a slight smile. "Because this time, you can actually develop empathy and understand how he feels."

Here she was again, bringing their child up. She was going to have to stop it soon, otherwise she was going to win every single fight they have with this trick. Harvey kept silent then, letting out a deep sigh before nodding. "Okay."

"Okay?" Raising her brows in surprise.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go talk to Katie and see what I can do. At least about the kids' custody." He answered with the same, serious tone. Letting his guard down against her once more.

Donna's face lightened up then, her slight smile grew into a wide one. "Okay." answering with a soft tone as she reached for his hand that gripped on the gear. He turned his hand upside down and immediately held it back, squeezing it before bringing it up to his mouth and leaving a soft kiss on there.

It was one of the times that he felt like he's the luckiest human being on this earth. For having her, and having her baby. For having this amazing family. _This all must be a miracle,_ he thought once again before making their way back to Katie's in order to help his other family. _His one and only brother._

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for reading, it was my longest chapter so far so I'm kinda proud eheh. Leave a little review maybe? :)_**


	8. Chapter - 8

**A/N: Hey people! I'm finally updating this fic after ten months! I'm really sorry I was busy with school and other stuff for a whole year and I actually never thought I'd be back here but seeing people still reading it motivated me. Anyways, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eight_**

"Harvey?" She whispered his name. Looking down at his closed eyes, standing on her knees on the bed when the only thing that's brightening the room was the moon light. He didn't respond at first. "Harvey?" Whispering again, with a louder tone this time.

He then moved a little, blinking twice before he completely opened his eyes to see his girlfriend standing on the side. "Hey," straightening up. "Is everything alright?"

"We ran of Chunky Monkey." Answering with a serious tone as if it's an emergency.

"What?" Frowning.

"We don't have any Chunky Monkey's left in the fridge, Harvey. What am I suppose to do now?"

Harvey watched her getting sad over an ice-cream, trying to hold back his laugh. "Donna, what time is it? Get back in the bed, we'll buy one on our way to the firm in the morning." Reaching for her hand only to be pulled even further.

"No Harvey," grizzling. "I want it now, I need it."

He sighed before reaching for his phone on the nightstand, "Donna it's 5 am, where am I suppose to find Chunky Monkey at this hour?" Protesting.

"I don't care. It's New York, pretty sure there are lots of open supermarkets out there." Behaving like a literal four year old now. "Besides you should've thought of it before you knocked me up." Teasing him.

He let out a laugh this time. "Yeah except I didn't have much time to think before it."

She rolled her eyes in return, standing on her feet to pull him out of the bed before he gave up and do as she says. Leaning forward to leave a quick kiss on her lips. "Alright, this all better worth it when she finally comes." Looking down at her stomach, then up at her eyes again.

"Oh believe me, it'll be even worse." Chuckling as she watched him letting out another sigh.

"Okay, I don't know when I'll be back since I might have to check every supermarket in Manhattan, but I'll try to make it fast." Grinning before leaving another kiss on her forehead this time, turning around and making his way towards the door as he didn't even care about the fact he was only wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

She smiled behind him, "I love you." biting her bottom lip.

"I know." He said annoyingly before leaving the apartment.

.

It was almost 6 am when he came back home. Getting inside as he called out for her. "Hey, I'm back." Leaving the keys and the ice-cream on the kitchen counter. "After a couple unsuccessful attempt, I finally found an open market."

He started walking towards the bedroom when there was no answer. Stepping in only to find her sleeping peacefully under the sheets.

"Oh come on." Shaking his head in disbelief.

His lips curled into a smile with the view, she was so exquisite that made him even forget the fact she made him go outside at 5 am only to get an ice-cream. And it wasn't the first time that was happening since she got pregnant. She was craving the strangest things in the middle of the night. Not that he was complaining though, he found her absolutely adorable when she does it. Not to even mention how ridiculous she looks with all that whining.

He sat beside the bed, moving away a lock of hair from her face before softly kissing there. Deciding not to go back to bed since he already lost sleep and they were going to go to work in a couple of hours anyway.

He then got back up, making his way back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Falling into a brown study as he poured the water into the glass. Thinking of the fact that these were probably going to be their last months where they'll sleep throughout the whole night, without any breaks. Thinking how he'll be awake almost every hour with the baby's screams, rushing towards her room.

 _Her room._

Putting the glass down on the counter, frowning his brows with the last thought that crossed his mind.

"Her room." He said it out loud this time, his voice is not louder than a whisper.

He started walking towards 'the room' that they left empty for the baby then, the room that they decided to decorate when the day comes. But it only jusy hit him that THE day was almost there, he didn't even realize how fast the time flies but here they were, only one month away.

He slowly opened the door, leafing through the entire room with his eyes. He wasn't as good as Donna at it, but still he had his own ideas for the decoration. He then had a sudden idea that he thought was exciting. Leaving the room as it is, closing the door behind before making his way back to the bathroom in order the take a shower.

It was almost 7 am when he was completely dressed up and ready for work. He was wearing his watch when he realized Donna was starting waking up. She slowly stirred in the bed, stopping when her eyes found him standing in the room.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He greeted.

"Good morning," slowly sitting up in the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 7 am, I was just about to wake you up actually." Coming closer to leave a quick kiss on her forehead.

He hated that he had to wake her up so early everyday since he knew how tired she gets during a day. Even more than before now that she was eight months pregnant. But she refused to take a break from work until she gives birth and he knew he couldn't win this game against her, so there wasn't much he could do.

"Oh no," she sighed. "I must've fallen asleep. Did you get the ice-cream?"

He let out a short chuckle then, "Yes I did, it's in the fridge. You can eat it on the way I guess."

Her face lit up then, smiling cheekly up at him before moving the sheets away and standing up. Raising onto her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "We love you." Smirking before she turned around to go to bathroom before his arms caught her by the waist. Turning her around and pulling her until they couldn't get any closer. She was his favorite thing to see in the morning. Her bare face filled with freckles, messy hair and natural cherry lips. He actually couldn't wait to have another her soon.

"I love you two more." Removing a strand of hair from her bare shoulder to leave a soft kiss on it, her arms were firm around his neck.

Her giggles turned into moans as he made his way up to her neck. She believed she would fall if he wasn't holding her that tight. His lips found hers again, he kept kissing her before pulling away to speak. "As much as I'd love to keep hearing you make those sounds all day, I have an early trial so I need to leave right now." He lied. He was

actually free the entire day, but he had another plans. "I'll tell Ray to drop you at the firm."

"Okay." Whispering before kissing him one last time. "Good luck." She then made her way to the bathroom again.

As soon as he left the apartment, he pulled his phone out. Calling the best person he could think of with his plans that he lied to Donna for. "Hey Rachel, I need your help with something."

.

"Nah, that's too boring for a baby." Rachel's voice filled his ears as he were facetiming her.

"Okay how about this one? I feel like white goes well with anything we can add to the decoration." He asked, showing the baby suite of furniture to his friend through his phone.

"Hmm, this one actually looks nice. But we should see our other options too."

He was at a baby store, yes, choosing the furnitures for their baby's room. He knew Donna was gonna be late today so his plan was to surprise her when she comes back home. So he didn't have much time to handle everything. He was thankful for Rachel though, he couldn't think of anyone better than her to help him with this situation. He already showed her at least 15 different options. But he wanted the right one. Something that's gonna make Donna so happy and satisfied with.

"Oh, how about this one? I like the stars on the netting. And the wardrobe is bigger than the others which is great for Donna since she'll probably start buying every baby cloth she sees soon." Chuckling.

Rachel let out a laugh in return. "That she will. And I definitely like this one the most."

The salesman was standing right next to Harvey, hearing everything Rachel says and trying to help them to find the right furnitures. "So, are you settled on this one?" Smiling sincerely.

Harvey waited for a moment before answering, smiling to himself. "Yeah, we're getting this one."

.

After Rachel helped him choosing three different wall paints as well, he headed home. The workers were there not so long after too. After they left, he drew three lines with three different colors on the wall. They could decide on that together, he thought. It was almost 9 pm when he was completey done with the room. There were still a lot the add, such as little decorative pieces, toys, clothes other than the ones they bought before. But he didn't wanna do it all alone since he knew Donna was going to want to have some pieces she chose in the room too.

He then heard the door opening before he heard her heels echoing in the apartment. He immediately left the room, closing the door behind and start walking to greet his girlfriend who's probably completely worn out.

"Hey there." Coming closer to her as he watched her throwing her heels and coat aside. "How was your day?" Reaching for her waist before leaving a quick kiss on her lips.

"Tiring." She smiled slightly. "How was your trial?"

"It was- Uh- It was okay." Smiling nervously, settling on the couch before pulling her down to sit next to him. "Are you hungry?"

She shaked her head, "Samantha and I ordered Chinese." Getting closer to him before she rested her back on his chest, his heartbeats relaxing her. "All I want is a long, peaceful sleep right now." Closing her eyes, his hands are running gently up and down in her hair before leaving a kiss on it.

"We can do that." Reaching for her hand now. "But there's something I wanna show you first."

"What's it?" She asked, already semi asleep.

"A surprise."

She then straightened up to look at his face, "A surprise?" Raising her brows.

"Mh-hmm." Standing up before taking her both hands in his. "Come with me."

She was confused, frowning as she smiled so slightly. Following his lead to the room that was now a nursery. He slowly opened to door before turning the lights on, turning his head towards her to watch her reaction that he was excited but mostly nervous for.

She looked around, completely stunned by what she was looking at.

"I know we've been planning decorate her room for a while now and I also know we barely have time for anything else other than work." He started talking as he watched her taking a few steps forward, still has an amazed look on her face, her lips parted with the surprise. "So I decided to check out some baby stores since I had finally some free time."

She was still silent, looking at every single detail of the room. The wooden crib with the cutest spread, the crib mobile with moons and stars, the netting filled with stars in different sizes. The painting above the crib that she figured it's one of his mom's and every other furniture like the big wardrobe that had the little baby clothes hanging on its also moon shaped handle. The bookshelf, curtains, carpet and the cutest lamp she's ever seen that was also in a shape of moon that has holes on it so it made it look like a cheese. _How?_ She thought to herself. Not that Harvey hasn't been a whipped man since they got together but doing all these in such a short time genuinely shocked her. The expression she had didn't scare him but he really needed her to say something.

"Well I chose it all myself but I couldn't have done it without Rachel so you might also wanna thank her later." He stepped towards next to her now. "I mean I feel like I know you and what you like well by now but still if you didn't like it we can-"

"It's perfect." Cutting him off before turning, looking up at him with her teary eyes. "Harvey I don't even know what to say it's just... perfect." Smiling as a single tear falls from her eye. He reaches for her face to wipe it away before getting closer. "I don't know how you managed to do it all but wow, you really did a great job." Her glares drops on his lips now. "She's gonna be the luckiest girl on the earth to have you as her dad." She whispers.

He smiles back in return, "Right back at you ma'am." Leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back so softly before pulling only a few inches away, looking down at the little toy horse before letting out a chuckle. "I can't wait to watch her on that."

He turns his head to see what she's looking at before laughing in return, "Well, I can't wait to watch her on that." He points the crib with his eyes.

"Good. Cause I'm not waking up when she starts crying in the middle of the night." She jokes.

"I can live with that." He then stares down at her belly. "You like it, Peanut?" Caressing it there. "Yeah, me too." He speaks again as if she's answering him which makes Donna let out another laugh as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

They leave the room then, making their ways to the bedroom since it was one hell of a day for both and they needed sleep. It didn't take them long to fall asleep as she layed down in his embrace, inhaling his heavenly aroma of scent she's long associated with him, as both his shampoo and and perfume greet her senses once they fully relax into one another.

.

The next morning she woke up earlier than him so he woke up to the amazing scent of coffee in their apartment. She hated the taste of decaffeinated coffee therefore she barely had any since she found out she was pregnant and that was probably one of the hardest part of being pregnant, she always thought. But that morning she decided to make some for Harvey.

She was focused on the work papers on the counter in front of her while slowly sipping on her tea. She didn't hear Harvey coming in so she was startled a bit when his strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Good morning." He whispered behind before leaving a kiss on the back of her ear.

"Good morning." She smiled cheekly, reaching for his coffee and turning around in his embrace to give it to him. "Here, drink for both of us."

He took the coffee, scoffing. "It's almost over, hang in there." Kissing her nose.

"I guess so."

He was then immersed in thoughts that was clearly showing in his expression. It didn't take long Donna to realize it before asking about it. "Penny for your thoughts?" Raising her brows.

"It's just," He sighed. "Don't you think it's time to take a break from work?"

She tilted her head aside, had no idea why did he just bring that up out of blue. "Harvey, we talked about this."

"Yes, we did. It was months ago when your bump was barely noticeable and you weren't getting exhausted this much." He protested.

She stepped out of his embrace, taking a few steps to the left as her back was facing him. "I don't wanna discuss about it."

"Don't you think you're being a little selfish?" Lowering his voice.

She turned out, "Selfish?" Scoffing out in anger. "Did you just imply that I don't care about our baby?"

"I didn't say that, Donna. All I'm saying is that you're being stubborn for nothing right now."

"I can't believe you just said that." Shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm completely healthy, Harvey. So is she. And God knows when will I come back to work once I give birth so yeah, it isn't obstinacy or anything unlike you think."

"For now!" Frowning. "What if something happens to either of you at work?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're dramatizing it, Harvey."

"And you're being selfish."

She frowns back this time, "Use that word again and I'm out of here." Looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Donna. But that's how you're acting right now." Raising his brows as he brought his one hand to his hip.

She lets out a laugh in anger, "You know what, I can't do this anymore." Turning around before reaching for her pulse and starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He shouts behind.

"Somewhere where people don't doubt my ability to take care of myself and my baby." Snapping back.

"That's not what I-"

She didn't even let him finish his sentence as she shut the door loudly, storming out.

He closed his eyes, sighing off in annoyance. It's gonna be a long day, he thought to himself.

.

It was almost 8 pm and she's never seen him since that morning. Not that she's been avoiding him or anything, it just how busy she's been the entire day. She finished her work, reaching for her purse to finally leave though the last thing she wanted was to go home and have the same argument with Harvey. Just when she was about to walk out, Samantha showed up behind the glass door. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh I thought we could grab a drink," looking down at her stomach. "Well a club soda for you," smiling. "And catch up. It's been a while."

"You know what, I'd love that." Smiling. Ordinarily she'd reject since all she would want a peaceful sleep or a warm bath after a long and tiring day but that day, that's what she exactly needed. _The timing though_ , she thought.

Not so long after they left, Harvey checked Donna's office if she was still here before heading out. Relieving a little when he saw that she already left. Taking his phone out to call her if she needs anything that she wants to buy on his way. He's been thinking about their argument since the morning and he really need to go home and talk to her as soon as possible. He was still standing in front of her office when he made the call, hearing the phone ringing inside before realizing she's left her phone here. Letting out a sigh, he quickly made his way towards the elevators in order to go home to see her.

After debating between the places they should go, they ended up going to Samantha's place. She sat next to Donna on the couch, holding out a glass of water. She had a nice place, most of the furnitures were white, elegant. A place that exactly reflects her personality.

"So that's it? You guys never talked again?" She asked her friend who just let her hair down.

"Nope. That's it." Her lips were in a thin line.

"Well-" Her sentence got interrupted by the buzzing phone that was laying on the coffee table. Reaching for it before picking up. "Hey, Harvey. Is everything alright?" Asking since it was kind of late. Not knowing he didn't know Donna was with her.

"Oh," she said looking at Donna. She covered the bottom of the phone with her hands, putting it on her shoulder. "He's asking for you, he says you left your phone in the office." Whispering.

Donna didn't even realize it wasn't with her.

Putting the phone back on her ear, "Uh- Yeah, Harvey. She's here with me. Don't worry she's fine. They both are." She continued, not breaking the eye contact with her.

"Did you wanna talk to her?" She raised her brows at her, asking if she wants to talk. Donna then shaked her head, not wanting to talk to him. At least not right now. "Uh, she- She fell asleep Harvey, I'm sorry. Do you want me to wake her up if it's urgent?" She asked even though she knew his answer.

"Okay, goodnight." Hanging up.

Donna watched her as she dropped her phone in front of her. "Well apparently you scared him when he couldn't reach you. I thought he knew you were here."

"Uh, yeah, I didn't even realize I didn't have my phone with me. Sorry."

"It's okay. But now that he thinks you're asleep I guess you're staying over?" Raising her brows.

She smiled nervously, "Yeah I guess." Sighing.

The two women had different conversations until one of them started yawning. Samantha showed her the guest room and gave her some comfortable piece of clothes before heading to her own bed. She just hoped it'll all be okay for her friends tomorrow before falling asleep.

.

The next morning Harvey's been waiting for Donna to arrive so they can finally have a conversation. It wasn't the worst argument they had but they haven't been having one of those for so long and the idea of not having her with him even for a night killed him. Yet he miraculously managed to sleep last night.

He knew she'd probably be late since he figured she'd have to drop by home to change first, but he had a trial early in the morning and he had to leave soon. After having his second coffee, it was time to leave now otherwise he was gonna be late. Picking up his files as he made his way towards the elevators. He'd catch her once he's back, he thought before exiting.

.

 _Finally_ , he thought to himself before leaving the courtroom. He left there in a rush in order to finally see his girlfriend. He didn't even want to have that conversation anymore, all he needed was to see her and see her right now. Just before he was getting into the next cab, his phone started buzzing in his jacket's pocket. Reaching for it before picking up. _Katrina Bennet._

"What's it, Katrina?" He asked.

"Harvey, it's Donna. You need to come Grey Sloan Memorial. Now." Katrina's voice fills his ears.

That's all he needed to hear before hanging up and telling the driver to drive as fast as he can.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger hehe. And yes, Grey Sloan is now in NYC hahahah! Thank y'all for sticking up with me for so long though & it would mean the world if you could leave a review! Thanks in advance :)**


End file.
